Divided We Stand
by JMD-009
Summary: complete  Kim joins GJ. Ron takes up solo adventuring which eventually brings him into direct conflict with GJ and Kim. All the while a new force is pulling the strings.
1. Ready or Not

I made my escape while no one watched

And inside my head I had just one thought

It was freedom that I wanted

Freedom that I got

Ready or Not

"Ready or Not" by Evan and Jaron

Divided We Stand

Classes hadn't yet started at Upperton University and some would assume that to mean it was a quite time.  They would be wrong.  With the new term so close the campus was in near pandemonium in preparation.  Professors were in meetings and offices preparing their curriculum for the semester.  Students were doing last minute preparing and learning the lay of the land.  And those fortunate few who got in were moving into their new dorm rooms.

"This is so cool!  We are finally on our own, doing our own thing!"  The dark skinned, dark haired girl exclaimed as she set a small box down next to a bed.

"Tell me about it Monique."  Her roommate, a redheaded girl with green eyes replied as she put down an equally small box.  "No curfew.  No tweebs ruining all my stuff.  No dad on my case about boys calling at all hours.  This is going to be the best year!"

Before they could go any further into how great this year was going to be a young man with blonde hair all but fell through the door.  He had a stack of heavy looking boxes as well as several bags slung over his shoulders and back.

"Help me!"  He managed to squeak out as he stumbled around the dorm room.

The girls rushed over and helped him out of his burden.  Although it is unclear whether they were trying to save him or their belongings.  The boy stood there hunched over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavy as the girls began to unpack.

"Alright.  Kim, Monique, I got to know why you guys only carried those two small boxes and I'm left carrying the rest?"

Kim looked at him giving her most innocent look while Monique tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Ron!"  She said in a singsong voice.  "You wouldn't make little frail us carry all those would you?"

"You don't expect me to believe that miss Kim Possible, I can do anything?  Even manual labour."

Deciding it was time to take out the big guns, Kim used a look that managed to look pleading, hurt, sad, and innocent all at the same time.  Her famous puppy dog pout.  It worked like a charm as her victim slummed his shoulder and headed for the door.

"I'll go get the next load."

"Wrapped around your finger."  Monique commented as she went back to unpacking.  The show being over.

"No idea what you're talking about."  Kim said, hoping that she would let the subject drop.  She didn't.

"Oh come on.  I've seen the way you two are around each other.  Girl, you're like to two weeks shy of finishing each others sentences."

Kim sighed as she began to put some books on a shelf.  "We're best friends, that's all.  We've known each other practically forever.  It's only natural that we would get… I don't know.  In sync I guess."

"Alright, fine, I can buy that.  But don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he has bulked up the last year or so.  I didn't just imagine those girls checking him out in the parking lot.  Or the way you glared at them for it."

Kim blushed almost as red as her hair.  She hadn't thought anyone had seen that.  "It's complicated.  Can we just drop it for now?"

"Drop what?"  Ron asked as he stumbled into the room with a load even larger than the last.  He put the bags down as gently as he could when nobody moved to help him and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  How he was still standing we may never know.

"Nothing for you to know."  Monique told him in no uncertain tone.

"Right.  Girl talk.  Got it."

"Thanks for helping us move into the dorm Ron."

"No problem KP.  What are friends for right?"  Ron said with a grin.  Then he cracked his back and groaned.  "Got the number for a good chiropractor?"

**********

Ron left groaning as he rolled his shoulders trying to get the kinks out.  He had only said it as a joke but was seriously wondering if he really might need a chiropractor by the time the day was over.  He still had to move into his own place yet.

Any further musings were cut short as he reached the end of the hall.  A pair of hands grabbed him by the lapel and dragged him into the nearby dorm room.  Before he could even yelp he found himself locked in a passionate and forceful kiss.  Ron relaxed and kissed back after a moment as he recognized who it was.

After several minutes the kiss finally ended.  The woman finally spoke.  "Hey loser."

"Hey Bonnie.  Miss me?"  Ron said with a grin.

"Well, I haven't seen you since you got back from your vacation.  Where were you again this time?"

"Started in Japan and ended in Tibet."

"Well, almost four months away."  Bonnie looked at Ron with an almost feral grin as she began to pull him towards the bed.  "We have a lot of catching up to do."

**********

In an unknown location a man stands in a darkened room.  He is dressed in a business suit, his dark hair greying along the sides.  The man stands before a semicircle shaped table.  Seven imposing figures are seated, silhouetted by the wall of monitors behind them, the only light source in the room.

The monitors all show the same thing.  Kim Possible.  Hundreds of scenes of her and her sidekick saving the day.  Hundreds of scenes that are the topic of the meeting.

Finally one of the figures speaks.  "The girl is becoming a nuisance!  We had plans for the microchip technology she saved!"

"A minor inconvenience."  Another commented.  "She does have her uses."

"Indeed.  She has stopped a number of scenarios we did not account for with the two bit hacks who call themselves villains."  A third stated.

Another spoke up immediately.  "This is true.  But her inconveniences are beginning to outweigh her usefulness.  She is not as easy to manipulate as she used to be."

"Perhaps we could take a more direct approach?"  Yet another voice suggested.

The standing man spoke up for the first time.  "Sirs?"

"You have something to add Mr. Grissim?"

The man called Grissim smiled a smile only a truly scary man could perfect.  "I have already taken steps to remove Miss Possible from the equation."


	2. Changes

I've got something to say

But now I've got nowhere to turn

It feels like I've been buried

Underneath the weight of the world

I try to hold this under control

They can't help me, cause no one knows

Now I'm goin' through changes, changes

"Changes" by 3 Doors Down

Divided We Stand

Ron quietly crept out of bed trying not to disturb his sleeping partner.  He searched the room as quickly and silently as he could, gathering up his clothes that had be strewn about earlier in the evening.  Unfortunately some articles were missing.

"Boxers.  Here boxers.  I know I had you on when I came in here."  He mumbled under his breath.

"Looking for these?"  Ron turned to see an awake and very naked Bonnie sitting up in bed.  His boxers twirling by the waistband around her finger.

Ron, taking it, like so many things, for face value just gave her a smile and reached for the garment.  She quickly pulled them away from his grasp.

"unh ah!"  Bonnie said in a teasing tone.  "Where do you think you're going?"

He leaded in close, giving her a flirty grin before kissing her gently.  At the same time he grab his boxers while he had the chance.  Breaking the kiss he backed away and began to dress.

"I still have to move into my own place today."  He caught sight of the time as he put his watch on.  "What little is left of today anyways."

Ron turned to her and gave Bonnie that goofy smile that she used to despise, but has grown to find cute and endearing.  "I got to go do that unless you want me living in my car?"

Bonnie got a mischievous look in her eye before replying.  "As I recall it is… roomy."

"Not very comfortable though."  Ron added as a blush came to his cheeks.

It quickly faded though as all flirtation and goofiness left his face.  He looked at her, now fully clothed, with a completely serious expression.  Something people rarely saw on Ron Stoppable's face.

"Look, Bonnie we need to talk."

That got Bonnie's undivided attention.  Those words never lead to good things.  At least not in her experience.  And it had always be her using them.  He wouldn't be breaking up with her, would he?

"Bonnie, we been doing this sneaking around thing for what?  Almost a year now?"  She nodded, not understanding where he was going with this.  At least that's what she told herself.

Then he said exactly what she worried he would.  He spoke barely above a whisper as he sat on the edge of the bed.  "I don't know if I can keep doings this."

"Ronnie."  She said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  Her head resting on his shoulder.  "It's been working fine so far.  Why change something that works?"

"People are going to find out eventually.  Why not just get it out in the open?  I mean I'm not exactly a social outcast anymore these days, so it can't be your reputation you're worried about.  What is it?"

As Bonnie thought about it she knew she wasn't worried about her reputation.  Maybe when they first started at the beginning of senior year at Middleton High, but not now.  Like he said, he'd climb the social latter nicely.  Not super popular by any means, but not a social leper either.

No it was different with Ron.  He wasn't like most of the guys she had dated.  He really cared about her.  Truthfully that scared her.  Of course she couldn't bring herself to admit that out loud.

"It's that there is a bit of excitement in the sneaking around.  Some thrill to be had you know?"

"Besides," She began, her eyes going wide and her hand coming to her chest in mock horror.  "I have my reputation as Queen Bitch to uphold! I can't possibly have a happy and stable relationship!"

They both laughed at that.  Their respective reputations have be subject to more that a few inside jokes between the two.

"We'll figure something out Ron."  She said after the laughter subsided.  "But right now you'd better get moved into your place.  I can't have my boyfriend living in his car."

Ron tilted his head to the side to look at her with a playful look on his face.  "I thought you said it was roomy?"

"I did, but you were right when you said it was uncomfortable."  She gave him a quick kiss before giving him a shove and pointing to the door.  "Now go."

"Yes ma'am!"  He mock saluted as he walked towards the door.  Ron paused before going through and turned back to face her.  "We are going to have to talk more about this you know?"

"I know."

**********

Things got fairly hectic after that as everyone had their own affairs to get in order.  But now with registration, moving and the first day of classes over two long time friends finally had a chance to sit down and be… well, friends.

It was almost amazing that no missions had cropped up in that time.  Though after agreeing to meet outside the science building Kim had here classes in today, her and Ron did go on a mission of sorts.  An important one in Ron's opinion.  Find the nearest Buenos Nacho. 

Less than a year ago Ron would have done this first thing upon arriving at Upperton University.  But ever since Rufus died the place had never held the same appeal.  It hadn't been anything traumatic that had taken Rufus away from him.  Naked Mole Rats just didn't have the same lifespan a person did.  He died peacefully in his sleep and Ron would be eternally grateful that if he had to go that it was painless.

He could never stay completely away from the fast food restaurant though.  Even despite the memories it brought to the surface.  Or maybe because of them.  But besides that it was still his and Kim's place.  Nothing could change that.

So after a half hour of searching they found a Buenos Nacho.  They got their food to go.  They rarely stayed and ate at a booth anymore, preferring to go for walks and enjoy the day.  Weather permitting of course, and today was a beautiful day.

"… and Professor Kelly, my physics professor, introduced us to some really amazing theories.  I swear the workload is so going to be worth it!"  Kim exclaimed, chatting excitedly about her first day.

"Yah well my psych class is soooo hard.  I couldn't understand half of what the prof was talking about and it's just the first day!"  Ron exclaimed also, although not in an excited manner.  His hands were waving around as if to emphasize his point.  "And it is so boring I swear I nearly fell asleep at least twice!"

Kim brought her hand to her mouth in mock shock.  "You, fall asleep in class!  No way!"

"Yah, yah.  Why did I take this class anyways?"

"Because you thought it would be a bird course.  A guaranteed A."

"Right, I'm an idiot."

"No you're not Ron!  You're just going to have to work a little hard…"  Whatever Kim was going to say was lost as they saw a man in a ski mask grab a woman's purse and head off into an alleyway.

Reacting on years of experience the two took off after the thief without so much as a glance at the other.  There was no need.  They knew they were on the same page.  Each having the others back.

The alley led to a dead end.  That's where they found the thief standing in front of the wall.  Kim immediately took charge of the situation.

"Just give us the purse and come peacefully.  You have nowhere to go."

The masked man didn't reply.  He just waved goodbye.  Kim and Ron didn't have any time to react before the ground opened up beneath them and they were swallowed by familiar looking green tubes.  When they came to a stop they were greeted by a woman in blue with an eye patch over her right eye.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, welcome to Global Justice."  Dr. Director welcomed.

"Couldn't you just pick up a phone like normal people?"  Ron quipped.

**********

"So let me get this straight."  Kim said.

They were now gathered in the rather modest office of Dr. Director.  She sat behind her desk, a rather modern looking piece made of metal and glass. The only luxurious thing in the office.  Kim and Ron sat across from her awe struck at what they had just heard.

"Global Justice wants to recruit us.  Not only that, but if we do sign up they will foot the bill for our schooling, and provide us with more private housing that is more accessible to headquarters."

"That's exactly it.  Of course you would only be agents on a part time basis.  We wouldn't want to interfere too much with your studies.  Upon graduating, however, you would be offered full agent status.

"The fact is that you two already have a great deal of experience.  Now that you are both over eighteen we can officially recruit you."

"Will Du wasn't eighteen the first time we met him."  Ron said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began.

Dr. Director actually seemed to be a little taken aback by his statement, but recovered quickly.  "Will… is a special case.  It's really not my place to tell."

"Fair enough."

"Anyways."  She continued.  "You don't have to decide right now.  Take some time and think about what I've said.  It's an open offer."

She pulled two cards from her desk and held one out to each of them.  "Take these.  Just dial the number on the card when you have made a decision."

Ron couldn't resist a parting shot as he took the card.  "Sure, now you do the phone thing."

**********

They ended up sitting in Kim and Monique's dorm room that night.  They were alone since Monique had to work late.  After moving she transferred to the Upperton Club Banana to work her way through university.

Neither Kim nor Ron had spoken in almost half an hour.  Both lost in their own musings over the offer.  Both thinking differently about it.

"I think we should do it."  Kim said, finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know Kim, going government.  Doesn't feel right."

"C'mon Ron!"  Kim said almost pleadingly.  She really wanted to do this and Ron was being difficult.  "Think about it.  Guaranteed rides to and from missions.  No more relying on favours.  No more worrying about having back up.  It's just a call away!  Think of how many more people we could help with the GJ resources!"

Ron sighed and cut her off before she could keep going.  He looked her straight in the eyes before he spoke.  "Kim, I said it wasn't for me.  I never said it wasn't for you."

"You mean go without you?"  Kim seemed almost horrified at his nod.  Go on missions without Ron?  Could she actually do it?  They had always gone on missions together.  Since they were fourteen.  She may have complained sometimes, but going without him was never an option.  Even with the Global Justice agents it wouldn't be the same.

"It will be alright Kim."  Ron said reassuringly.  "I know you want to do this.  In the meeting I could see that sparkle in your eye you only get when you're really excited about something.  Go for it.  I'll be ok."

They continued talking on it long into the next morning.  They finally came to a decision.  Kim would join Global Justice.  Ron would not.


	3. Everybody

Author's note:

Some people have pointed out that this reminds them of Cyberwraith9's The Power of Love.  If you haven't read it I highly recommend that you do so.  It is a great read.  Anyways, this story was inspired by that one.  I meant to put that in the first part but it slipped my mind.  Obviously this story is going to go in a different direction.  If it turns out even half as good as TPOL I will consider myself very fortunate.

Doesn't anybody know how to walk anymore?

Doesn't anybody know what a radio is for?

Doesn't everybody hate it when the streetlight turns red?

Doesn't everybody want five more minutes in bed?

Doesn't everybody, have a letter to send?

Doesn't everybody wish they had one more friend?

"Everybody" by Stabilo Boss

Divided We Stand

The room was bustling with activity.  Several large screens lined the walls.  Computer stations were scattered along the outside of the room.  A large table stood in the centre, covered with maps and various other files.  A woman in blue with an eye patch led a red headed girl in a matching blue uniform into the room.

"And this is spec ops.  Most missions are coordinated from here.  You will quickly become familiar with every piece of equipment in this room.  Trust me."  Dr. Director told her companion.

Kim had arrived early that morning for her tour of the Global Justice facility.  She was surprised when it was Dr. Director herself who had come to be her guide.  Two hours and she had seen pretty much everything GJ had to offer.

She took particular note of the fully equipped gym and the other training areas knowing she would be spending a lot of her free time in there.  The hanger where the various Global Justice vehicles were kept was another highlight for her.  Kim couldn't wait to get cleared on that Jet!  Not to mention the vehicles that looked like ordinary civilian transport.  Apparently the visual was where the similarities ended.  A sleek black racing bike especially caught her eye.

One glance through spec ops, though, and Kim knew this was where the real action was.  Even now she could see screens with information on missions in Africa and Russia and Iraq.  There was even something going down on an oilrig in Texas.

Looking up at the catwalk connecting to the offices above Kim saw one of the only GJ agents familiar to her; Will Du.  He was talking to an older man with greying hair.  Dr. Director caught her gaze as the duo separated and began down to their level.

"That's Chief Director David Grissim."  She told her.  "He's a big fan of yours apparently.  He personally authorized your recruitment."

Kim was a little shocked at this bit of information.  "I thought you were the head of Global Justice?"

Dr. Director just smiled and shook her head.  "No, I'm just the Director of Operations.  Global Justice is actually overseen by three Chief Directors."

"So you have a boss?"

"Everyone has a boss.  Good afternoon Director Grissim.  This is our newest recruit Kim Possible."  Dr. Director said as the man approached them.

"Miss Possible needs no introduction.  She has quite the impressive reputation."  Grissim said as he shook Kim's hand and gave her a friendly smile.

"No big, sir.  I just do what I can."

"Don't be so modest.  You have a gift.  I'm just glad you're going to be using it for us now."  He told her.  "Though, I admit, I am a little disappointed Mr. Stoppable declined our offer.  It's a shame to break up such a winning team."

Kim paused for a moment.  She'll admit she was a little surprised someone remembered Ron's name.  Then again, he was one of the heads of a spy organization.  If anyone would know it would be him.

"Ron… he just doesn't feel this is where he needs to be right now."

"Well that's our loss I guess.  If you will excuse me, I have a mountain of paperwork waiting on my desk.  Welcome to Global Justice Miss Possible.  It's sure to be an interesting time with you around."  With that he went back up to the catwalk and into one of the offices overlooking spec ops.

**********

Monique put down a small box next to a couch and took a look around.  The apartment was nice.  Two large bedrooms, a bathroom with a separate tub and shower, full kitchen and large living area.  Fully furnished to boot.  She didn't even want to think about how much a place like this would cost most people.

Then again, Kim wasn't most people.  She got this place for nothing now that she was in Global Justice.  Actually, everyone in the apartment building worked for Global Justice.  And apparently they didn't skimp on the cost they put into the place.  Monique could admit that she was a little jealous.

"Are you going to be alright?"  Kim asked as she put down a small box next to Monique.

"What?"

"In the dorm without me."  Kim clarified.  "I know we had all this stuff planned with us living together and all and well…"

"I'm good."  Monique assured her friend.  "I mean, it's not like we still can't do any of that stuff.  We just have to do a little more arranging on the get together front.  Borrowing your phrase, it's no big."

"Yeah."  Kim agreed.  "Nothings going to change."

With that taken care of they went about unpacking their respective boxes.  Moments later a mass covered in boxes and bags burst unsteadily through the door.  "How do I keep getting conned into this again?"

"You're a sweet and caring and helpful guy."  Kim said without missing a beat.

"Right, so I'm a gullible?"

"Yep, now go get the rest."

"How can one person have so much stuff?"  Ron asked in exasperation.  Monique and Kim just looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

**********

Gary's Diner was busy with every booth filled and the take out line going right out the door.  The place was known for its amazing food.  Some of the best in town in fact.  One customer wasn't enjoying his meal though.  Ron sat alone in his booth waiting for Kim, his food untouched.  A common occurrence since she started at Global Justice last week.  The waiting.

Not that it was her fault.  He was the one who had convinced her to join up.  She wanted to do it, of that he was certain.  Kim would of turned it down for him though.  For their friendship.  But he hadn't wanted to hold her back.  So despite his personally feelings he convinced her to do it.

Now Global Justice had her training like a dog.  Not just physically either, though there was a strong physical regimen mandatory for all agents.  They also had her spending endless hours studying up on protocols and tactics to help familiarize herself with the organization and how it worked.

All in all, they had barely talked all week.  Something strange for the two of them.

Ron was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Kim actually walk in until she enthusiastically hugged him after sliding next to him in the booth.  Apparently she missed him too.

"Ron!  You have no idea the hell I am going through!"  She exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I'm studying and it's not for school."

Ron just got this look of horror on his face.  "Sick and wrong, sick and wrong!"

That got a laugh out of her.  God he missed that laugh.  

"So what have you been up to?"  She asked.

Alright, now was the time.  Ron had been planning on telling Kim about him and Bonnie for several days now.  Slowing bracing himself for it.  It wasn't like he didn't know what she thought of Bonnie.  He had her here though.  Now or never.

"Kim, there's something important I have…"  He was cut off by the sound of Kim's GJ beeper going.  After quickly checking it she grimaced and got up.

"I'm sorry Ron!  Emergency.  I have to go."  And just like that she was gone, leaving Ron again alone in the booth.

He got up to leave too.  His food was long since cold anyways.

**********

There were a total of eight agents around the large conference table in Global Justice Headquarters.  All dressed in their standard issue blue uniform and sneak suit.  Dr. Director stood at the head of the table briefing the agents on the current situation.

"Twenty minutes ago all contact was lost with an army installation in the Nevada desert.  Several soldiers were able to escape in an effort to get help.  The attacking force has been identified as WWEE.  World Wide Evil Empire.  Gemini."

The last part was almost spat as a curse.  Gemini, or Sheldon as she knows him, was her brother.  Agent McCarthy, a fifteen year veteran, picked up from there.

"Our job will be to infiltrate the facility and stop the WWEE operatives.  Several top-secret weapons experiments involving various forms of radiation are being conducted there.  The research cannot be aloud to fall into enemy hands."

"What about hostages."  Kim asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Saving them is our secondary objective, yes.  The primary objective, though, is to protect the radioactive weapons research.  Millions of lives could be lost if it gets out.  Understood?"

"… yes, sir."

"Good.  I'm sure most of you have met our newest recruit Agent Possible over here.  This will be her first mission with Global Justice so let's show her just how good we really are!"

A course of hoo-ah's went around the room.

**********

The apartment was dark when Ron returned home.  Not that that meant nobody was there.  His roommate was something of a recluse.  He rarely left his room.  Which was a mixed blessing.  On the one had it really couldn't be good for him to be cooped up in there all the time.  On the other, Wade was an even bigger slob then Ron so it saved on cleaning.

Yes, Ron and Wade shared an apartment.  When he heard both Kim and Ron were moving to Upperton Wade insisted on moving there as well.  Even though he rarely saw his two friends in the flesh anyways, living in Middleton at least he always had the option.  Plus he had the excuse with the world saving thing that they may need to get together quick one day.

Somehow he managed to convince his parents of it.  Then again, they did own several buildings, including this one and moved into the apartment upstairs.  At least it gave the now teenage Wade the illusion of independence.

"Wade, you home buddy?"  Stupid question?  Yes, but it had become a force of habit over the last couple weeks.

"In here Ron."  He called from his room, though Ron was already on his way.

"Hey Ron?"  Wade asked as he got to the door.  "Have you seen Kim?  I've been trying to get a hold of her."

"She got called away by GJ."

"Must be the Nevada thing."  Wade said, more to himself than Ron.

"Could be.  What's going on?"  Ron asked after seeing the expression on Wades face.

"There's a break in at a chemical plant outside New York."

There was silence for a moment as it sunk in that there would be no more Kim Possible.com missions.  Then Ron made a decision that would have a major effect on both their lives from here on out.  "Get me a ride Wade."

"What!?"

"Someone has to take care of this right?  I've done solo missions before.  I can handle it."

Wade hesitated for a minute before reluctantly saying.  "Alright.  Just try to be careful."

Ron gave him his trademark goofy grin.  "I always try."


	4. Step Up

I'm never gonna stop,  
I'm never gonna drop,  
Ain't no different than it was before.  
  
So take some good advice,  
You better stop and think twice,  
Before you take your first step,  
Out that door.  
  
So if you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down.

"Step Up" by Drowning Pool

Divided We Stand

The sleek looking plane sped across the horizon at amazing speeds.  It was a black colour with the Global Justice logo painted in red.  Did I mention it was fast?  Very fast?  Not that the occupants noticed.  All they felt was a smooth ride and the anticipation and anxiety that came before a mission.

Most of the agents had diverged off into little subgroups.  Conversations of sports and families and the latest movies filled the craft.  Little distractions that do nothing to hide the professionalism of any of them.

One agent, however, sat alone unsure of her place.  Sure Kim had saved the world on numerous occasions, but even she could tell that this was on a totally different level.  She had by some miracle managed to go through her years of independent missions without people getting hurt.  Now, for the first time she was faced with the reality that it may be a necessity.  That sometimes saving lives costs lives.

Still didn't sit well with her.

Agent McCarthy called everyone over to go over the mission details and individual assignments one last time.  Apparently their destination was close by.  That was something else she would have to get used to.  Not being in charge.

**********

Ron was shaking his head.  Not in frustration, but just at the situation.  His first mission permanently without Kim and he managed to score a ride that didn't involve falling from thirty thousand feet.  This mission was having a good start at least.

He turned to the helicopter pilot as he saw their destination nearing.  "Thanks for the lift Kyle."

"No problem… um… who are you again?"  The pilot asked in a friendly but still confused manner.

Ron just sighed.  So much for a good start.  "Ron.  Ron Stoppable."

Nothing.

"I helped save your granddaughter during the kidnappings last year."

Vague recollection.

"Kim Possible's sidekick."  Ron said with a sigh.

Recognition immediately dawned in the pilot's eyes and he gave Ron a huge grin and a clap on the back.  "Well anything for the people who saved my little girl.  Where is Miss Possible if you don't mind my asking."

"Nevada if my guess is right.  She's a government agent now."

"Oh.  So why are you out here all by yourself then?"  Kyle asked as he landed the helicopter in the chemical plants parking lot.

"I'm not really sure."  He admitted as he got out of the copter.  "But I do know that somebody has to handle this and I'm here now."

Ron started towards the building.  He didn't get more than a few steps before the Kyle called him back.

"Here"  He said handing Ron a silver lighter.  "This was something of a good luck charm of mine back in Nam.  You could use it more than me right now."

Ron didn't know what to say.  So he just gave Kyle a genuine smile and said thanks.  As the helicopter left he noticed an inscription on the lighter.

Though I walk through the shadow of the valley of death I will fear no evil,

Fore I am the badest motherfucker in the valley.

**********

The team of Global Justice agents parachuted down to the desert floor expertly and stealthily.  They quickly gathered at the rally point.  One look at the army structure before them and they could tell something was wrong.  It was quiet.  Far too quiet for a military research installation.  Of course the gaping hole in the side of the building may have been a clue too.

McCarthy took everything in and made some last minute alterations to the current plan.  Nothing major, just things that needed first hand knowledge of to be certain.  Like said gaping hole.  Before he could give the go ahead Kim pulled him aside.

"I'd like to point out again that I still feel I would be best suited for the infiltration team Agent McCarthy."

"Look,"  Agent McCarthy said.  "I know you have a lot of experience Agent Possible, but you don't have a lot of experience with us and how we work.  You're on backup and that's final.  

"You and Sanchez will stay out here and cover the exits.  You will not enter unless radioed or absolutely necessary.  I don't expect we'll run into too much trouble, but we still need people there just in case.  Every team member gets backup assignments at some point.  You'll have to get used to it.

"On this mission you're more of an observer anyways.  Just watch, learn.  Learn how Global Justice works first hand.  And how your teammates work.  Your life will probably be in their hands one day."

**********

A stocky, balding man wearing a white lab coat met Ron at the door.  His name was Arnold Maybarry and was apparently the head of the facility.

Arnold told him that the plant workers had long since left for the night, but the research staff often stayed later.  Even most of them had left already though.  All except him actually.  He caught sight of a black clad figure trashing one of the labs looking for something and immediately went for help.

When asked why he didn't call the police Arnold just said that he had heard so many great things about Kim Possible that he thought she could handle it.  Of course that was followed by a 'where is she anyway?'

So now, after explaining it yet again, Ron was in the plant navigating the corridors.  And seriously happy Wade was feeding him a map to his communicator.  This place was built like a maze.

He didn't think it very likely that the thief was still there.  Not after the time it took to actually get to the plant.  There may be some clues though, so he trudged his way through until he came to an elevator to the lower levels.  That's where the labs were.

There were a total of six labs on the lower level and apparently the thief had been busy since Arnold first saw them.  Five were completely written off.  Equipment, glass and god knows what else littered the floors.

Whoever the thief was they were good.  The first four labs held absolutely nothing in the way of a clue.  All the fifth yielded was a footprint in some sort of green goo.  With nothing else to go on Ron knelt down to take a closer look.

Out of the corner of his eye Ron just barely caught sight of movement in the shadows.  It probably saved his life.

**********

Kim watched the exit from her cover position.  She knew that what McCarthy said was right.  That didn't mean she wasn't annoyed though.  Backup, waiting, it just wasn't her style.  It wasn't what she was used to.

It was killing her listening to the sounds of battle through the radio.  Even the occasional gunshot could be heard carried by the air.

It took every ounce of her self-control not to rush in there and kick butt.  Orders be damned!  She would get used to this she told herself yet again.  It seemed to be becoming her mantra.

**********

Ron rolled out of the way just as a figure melted from the shadows and a glistening sword cut through the space he had just been in.  He had a fraction of a second to recover as the attacker went off balance from the miss, but that was all he needed.  He came to a fighting stance on his feet just as his opponent did.

They eyed each other for a moment sizing each other up.  This was obviously the guy Arnold saw.  Dressed completely in black ninja garb.  His head was encased in a black metal helmet that left nothing showing.  Just clean and smooth all the way around.  No holes for the eyes or mouth.  In the hand without the katana was a long silver canister.

It was clear to Ron this guy was dangerous.  He was holding himself like a pro and wielded that sword like he was born with it.  That didn't concern Ron much though.  Maybe four years ago, but not now.  He'd been spending every summer, every school break even, in Japan training.  Not to mention his time in Tibet this past summer…

"You shouldn't have interfered boy."  Came the distorted voice of the thief.

Ron just looked on calmly, not showing any of the anxiety he felt.  "Ya well, I have a habit of getting in the way.  Names Ron Stoppable by the way.  I'll be kicking your ass now."

"You may call me Caesar."  With that the temporary reprieve was broken and the thief attacked with a slash at him.  Ron dove to the side and grabbed a piece of metal railing that looked like it used to be attached to the wall.  As he comes up he used it to block Caesar's vertical slash.

Both combatants now armed they locked in a more even contest of skill.  They exchange attack after attack and parry after parry with neither gaining the upper hand.  The two danced the dance like people who had done so hundreds of times before with each other.  They knew the other's next move on an almost instinctual level.

Unfortunately such stalemates can't last and Ron was the one without a sword.  His pipe took all it could and finally gave under the assault and was cleaved in two.  Just as it happened Caesar threw a vicious kick to the midsection that knocked Ron down.  The sword tip was quickly pointed at his throat.

"Any last words."

Ron's eyes were desperately darting around for anything that could help him.  Then he saw it.  The green goo.   And he grinned.

"Yah."  He said as he carefully slid the lighter out of his pocket.  "Need a light?"

With that he lit the lighter and tossed it in the goo praying it was flammable.  His prayer was answered as the green goo immediately burst into flames and spread straight to the pool Caesar was standing in.

The sword moved just enough as his attacker caught on fire.  Ron kicked the canister out of his hand and rolled backwards, his own hands outstretched.  The canister landed smoothly in them.

"This isn't over!"  Caesar's distorted voice sneered as he threw a smoke pellet down.  When the smoke cleared he was gone.

Sighing in relief as the sprinkler system finally kicked in Ron walked over and picked up the slightly burnt lighter.  "I guess it really is lucky."

**********

Well, it was finally over.  In reality the mission probably didn't last that long.  Fifteen, twenty minutes tops.  But to Kim it felt like an eternity of waiting.  The only action she got was when one of the WWEE operatives had tried to make a run for it.  The guy went down with one kick and that really didn't satisfy the adrenaline build up.

Now the team had been spending the last half an hour rounding up and securing all the WWEE operatives.  They needed to get them ready for the transport coming to take the to a detention centre.

Agent McCarthy was overseeing everything.  He went around to each team member and congratulated them on a job well done.

Only thing is it didn't feel like a job well done to Kim.

**********

Arnold was thrilled when Ron came out of the plant with canister in hand.  Well, maybe thrilled was too strong.  Five trashed labs was bad, but at least nothing was stolen.

"I can't thank you enough Mr. Stoppable.  I should have figured this was what they were after."

'What is it."  Ron asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"On its own, nothing dangerous just rare."  Arnold told him.  His face turned grim before going on.  "Combined with the right materials, a deadly nerve gas."

"Oh, that would suck."

Arnold chuckled.  "Suck indeed.  But you saved the day young man.  Thanks again."

He continued to thank Ron for another twenty minutes until he was finally stopped.  And that was only because Ron's ride came and he had to leave.  It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the praise, it just felt weird.  It didn't feel like a victory.  Yet it did.  On the one had Caesar got away, on the other the canister is safe.

Or maybe it had more to do with Kim not being there to share it with.


	5. Home Again

I can still remember   
Days that never ended   
Standin' on a distant shore   
  
With every raindrop fallin'   
I hear the thunder callin'   
Like so many times before   
  
Sometimes in the darkness   
I hear what my heart says   
Maybe one day I'll know what that feelings for   
  
So I wait for the moment when I'll be with you   
And all that we hoped for is all comin' true  
The time we've spent waitin' is finally through   
I'll be home again

"Home Again" by Bryan Adams

Divided We Stand

"You seem in good spirits Ronald.  Things going well at school?"  His mother asked him.

He sat in the kitchen of his parent's house.  The whole family was gathered around enjoying a late breakfast.  Ron had decided before moving away that he would make a point of visiting his parents at least a couple times a month.

"Pretty good."  Ron said neutrally as he stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth.  "Classes are difficult, but I'm started to pick things up.  Even psych is starting to get interesting now that I've got a chance to figure some of the basics out."

"Really?"  His father asked surprised.  When they had spoken on the phone Ron had hated that course.

"Alright, maybe I called a psychologist Kim and I helped out a couple times and they explain the basics to me.  The point is I'm learning."

"That's good dear.  I'm glad to see those favours are coming in handy for something other than rides to dangerous missions."  His mother said with a hint of disapproval at the dangerous mission part.

His father didn't seem to notice though.  "How is Kim anyway?  You haven't mentioned her much since she joined, what was it, Global Law?"

"Global Justice Dad."  Corrected Ron with a barely audible sigh.  He had hoped they wouldn't bring that up.  "She's been busy with it so we haven't seen much of each other lately.  She seems to be adjusting though."

"It's an adjustment for both of you."  His father pointed out.  "But I'm sure the two of you will be fine."

"Yah, you're right."

"I'm just glad that you're not running around the world getting yourself involved in dangerous situations anymore."

Ron looked sheepishly at the floor at his mother's comment catching both parents attention.  "Ron?!?  You don't?!"

"Yah I kinda still do."  He told them as he lifted his head and met their gaze.  "I just… I can't do nothing you know?  That's not who I am."

Ron's father put a hand on his shoulder and spoke before his mother got a chance.  "Ron, you know we worry about you sometimes.  That's our job.  We're your parents.  But I can tell you this without a shadow of a doubt.  No matter how much we worry we are proud of you and what you do.  Never forget that."

His eyes barely held back tears and his voice caught in his throat at his father's heart felt words.  Ron always had a lot of doubts on what his parents thought of the adventuring.  It meant the world to him to know they were proud.  "… I… I don't know what… thanks guys, I love you."

It was the first time he and his parents had really talked about the missions in all the years he had been going on them.  The topic was one that they had unconsciously put a barrier around.  But with the barrier gone there was no stopping at that.  They talked and talked until finally it was almost three in the afternoon.  When Ron left he felt better about what he did and closer to his parents than he ever had.  It was a good feeling.

"Do you really think they'll be ok?"  Ron's mother asks her husband as they watched their son get in his car.  "Ron and Kim I mean?"

"Eventually, yah.  Those two have been together so long I don't think they know what they would do without the other."

**********

He pulled up into the drive of a house he knew just as well as the one he grew up in.  The Possible residence.  Nothing much had changed since his last visit.  There were a few new scorch marks on the grass though.  Jim and Tim must have built another rocket Ron surmised.

Walking up to the door Ron nearly just walked in like he usually did.  Then he realized that he didn't come here nearly as often and it might be a little rude.  Decision made he rang the bell.

When the door opened he was greeted by the smiling face of Mrs. Dr Possible.  "Hello Ron.  It's good to see you."

"Hey Dr. P, Kim around.  I know she planned on visiting this weekend and I figured I would drop by."

"Kim had to cancel Ron.  Didn't she tell you?  Something about GJ training."  Dr. Possible said with confusion written on her face.

"Oh."  Ron said deflated.  "It must have slipped her mind.  I should go anyway.  Still gotta finish a report for class tomorrow."

Dr. Possible looked like she wanted to say something, but Ron had already turned around and headed for his car.  Before she could think of yelling to him one of her sons barrelled past her and met Ron at his car door.

"Ron!"  Tim cried, out of breath from his made dash.  "I so need to talk to you!"

Tim threw a pointed look over his shoulder at the doorway.  His mother took the hint and waved before closing the door.

Ron wasn't really surprised that one of the now teenage twins wanted to talk with him.  They seemed to look up to him.  Though Ron for the life of him couldn't figure out why.

"Alright, alright.  Just breath before you faint."

"I was hoping you'd stop by.  I really needed to talk to a guy about this."

"What about your brother?"  Ron asked out of curiosity.  Those two were still pretty much inseparable.

"Would have no clue what he's talking about."

"Father?"

Tim's face contorted to a look of horror.  "Anybody but him.  Besides, he's old."

"Ooookay, what is it then?"

"There's this girl in my class and well…"  He trailed of as he looked at the ground, his face red.

Realization quickly dawned on Ron.  "Ah women advice.  I'll try to help, but Casanova I'm not."

"Well I know you've had a few girlfriends and you've known Kim pretty much forever.  I'm surprised you two didn't elope years ago.  You're practically made for each other"

"I think my girlfriend would disagree with you."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend."

"Yah.  I love her very much."

"Oh."  Tim said again, a little disappointed.  "It would have been cool to have you as a brother in law though."

Ron put his hand on Tim's shoulder before he spoke in a quiet voice.  "You know Kim and I are just friends right?  That's all we're ever going to be."

Tim nodded so Ron let the subject drop.  He gave him a huge grin.  "Now about this girl in you class.  The best advice I can give you will probably sound clichéd but it's good.  Talk to her.  The worst she can do is say no.  Trust me, I've had a lot of no's.  And just be yourself.  If that's not good enough for her she's probably not worth it anyways."

With another grin Ron got in his car and started it up.  Instead of leaving he rolled down the window.  "And by the way.  I've known you and Jim your whole lives.  You're practically my own little brothers.  If you ever need anything I'm just a phone call away."

With that he pulled out of the driveway and was gone.

The advice was good.  Tim knew that.  He knew he'd probably take it too.  That decided his thoughts drifted to the other piece of information he got.  Ron had a girlfriend.  He'd have to get his brother in on this one.


	6. There Will Never Be Another Tonight

Put on your best dress darling  
Can't you see the time is right  
There will never be another tonight  
If you got your motor runnin'   
Then I got my engines on  
Say the word and darlin' we'll be gone  
Outside the world is waitin'  
But we won't lose control  
So come on now - let the good times roll

"There Will Never Be Another Tonight" by Bryan Adams

Divided We Stand

Bonnie was just putting the finishing touch on here outfit for the evening.  It was beautiful silver locket Ron had given her for graduation.  It had an intricate design around the shape of a heart.  The locket went perfectly with her favourite dress.  A sleek black number that hugged her curves perfectly and cut off just above her knees.

She looked in her full-length mirror and gave a little twirl.  All in all she looked damn sexy.  Even if she did say so herself.

This night had to be perfect.  Despite all the time she and Ron had been together they had always been sneaking around.  This was the first time they weren't hiding.  Ron even made reservations at one of the best restaurants in town.  They were going all out for this moment.

Bonnie was so caught up in her thoughts that the quiet knock on her door made her jump.  Then she smiled knowing who it was and answered the door.

"Bonnie hey… wow… I mean… ah… wow!"  Bonnie couldn't help but grin at his reaction.  It was Ron's favourite dress too.  She traced a figure sensually along his jaw line and then playfully pushed his jaw closed.

"We're going to be late.  Just let me get my purse."

As Bonnie grabbed her matching bag from her desk a familiar chime rang through the air.  Bonnie gave him an incredulous look, but at least Ron had the good sense to look sheepish as he pulled his black communicator out of his pocket.  

"I forgot it was on."  He told her apologetically as he activated it.  "What's the what Wade?"

"Kidnapping in Europe.  Throw in ransom and death threats for good measure.  Sorry Ron, I know you had plans."

Ron shook his head and sighed.  "Yah, thanks.  Get me a ride, I'll be outside in ten."

With that he cut the connection and turned to Bonnie.  A very angry looking Bonnie at that.  "Ron!  You can't be serous!?!  This is supposed to be a special night for us!"

"I know, but it's not like I can just tell the bad guys to take a holiday.  Well I could, but I doubt they would listen."

"There are people trained for this kind of stuff.  Can't you call Kim and GJ?"  Bonnie exclaimed.

Ron put his hands comfortingly on Bonnie's shoulders.  "Yah, but I still have to go.  This is who I am.  You knew that long before we started dating."

The anger had faded from Bonnie's face only to be replaced by frustration and hurt.  "I know.  And the selfless thing is kind of charming.  But is it too much to ask to just have a moment for us?"

"No.  It's not.  And I promise that I will make this up to you."

"You'd better."  Bonnie said and she believed he would.  He had yet to break a promise to her.  "You'd better go or you'll miss your ride."

Ron nodded and headed for the door.  Before he left he looked at her with a huge grin.  "You do look damn sexy in that dress you know."

**********

Ron was surprised as his ride brought him to a huge mansion in the French countryside.  And by huge he really meant huge.  This place was bigger that most any of the elaborate homes he had been to over the years.  In fact the only one bigger that came to mind was the Seniors' Island home.

"Well you can colour me impressed."  Ron said into the mike of his headset.  Wade had given it to him as a way to stay in more constant contact and still have his hands free.  "This guy must really be loaded."

"Seventh richest man in the world Ron."  Came Wade's reply as Ron walked to the front door.  He was met by a butler who led him through the mansion.  They stopped at a room that obviously belonged to a teenage girl.  The room was in total disarray.

"Looks like she put up fight."  Ron said to himself.  "Good for her."

"Actually,"  Came a voice from behind him.  "It always looks like that.  You must be Ron Stoppable.  My name is Adrien Benoit.  This is were my daughter, Danielle, was taken from."

"Do you mind if I have a look around?"

"Please, be my guest."  Ron went about the room taking in everything as Adrien explained the situation more.  "The kidnappers want five hundred million dollars for my daughter.  Normally that would be nothing compared to having my daughter back but…"

"You don't think they'll give her back."  Ron filled in.

"Exactly.  If they get their money why stop at just five hundred million?  And would they still need her alive.  You have to save my little girl!"  Adrien nearly screamed having gotten more and more frantic.

"Don't worry."  Ron said coming back up to him.  "You'll get your daughter back."

Something by the window caught Ron's eye.  It looked like a small piece of fabric with a dark stain on it.

"What's that?"

"Could be just what I'm looking for.  Scan it Wade."  Ron told his partner as he pulled out his communicator.

That scan was completed quickly and Wade's face came up on the small screen.  "Done.  The fabric is just from a cheap sweater.  The stain however is from a type of ink used in an old printing press."

Ron thought for a minute and then one could almost see a light bulb go off.  "There were a lot of old factories and warehouses in that town I passed through on the way here."

"Way ahead of you Ron.  Here's the address."

"Kim's right.  You do rock Wade."

Ron turned off the communicator and turned to Adrien. He was genuinely shock by the words that came out of the man's mouth next.  "How much?"

"What?"

"To save my daughter.  How much?"

"Sir."  Ron said as he turned towards the door.  "That's not how I work.  I'll get your daughter back.  No charge."

"I find people work better with the incentive of monetary reimbursement."

"Not everybody."  Ron replied as he left.  "Not me."

**********

It wasn't long before Ron was at the supposedly abandoned factory.  Supposedly since there was a beat up van parked in front.  It only took another minute or so to find a vent to crawl into.  Seemed the safer way to go since he didn't know how many he was dealing with.

"Ah ventilation shafts.  I know you well."  He mumbled as he climbed in.

He moved through the shaft with a speed and silence that only someone who had done so many times could achieve.  It wasn't long before he came to look down on a small room.  A teenage girl was duct tape to a chair and looked absolutely terrified as two men argued over her fate.

"We should just kill her now and be done with it!"  Thug one said.

Apparently thug two disagreed.  "No!  We may need her as a hostage later.  Do you really want to give up our only advantage?"

Good point.  Gonna be moot shortly, Ron thought.  But still a good point.  Thug one was apparently too dumb to realize it though, as he pulled a gun and levelled it at the girl.

"What no one knows won't hurt them."

"Sure it will."  Ron said as he kicked the grate with all he had and sent it into thug one's face.

Quickly jumping down he grabbed thug two and delivered a vicious elbow into his face.  He crumpled onto the floor unconscious as Ron kick the downed thug one so he could join his friend.

"Well that was easy."  Ron stated as he went to untie the girl.  He barely had time to register her eyes widen as he was suddenly launched bodily into the far wall.

Pushing himself to his feet Ron came face to face with what had to be the biggest, widest, giant of a man Ron had ever seen.  Not wasting anytime he launched a punch into the giant's gut only to nearly break his hand.  The giant didn't even flinch.

"Dude, I didn't mean it."  Ron said nervously as he backed up.

Ron ducked under the giant's huge fist as it came thundering towards him.  The punch connected with the cement wall behind him and took a chunk out of it.  "Aw crap!"

"Alright.  New strategy."

This time as the giant attacked Ron shifted to the side and kicked at his knee as hard as he could.  The giant was forced downwards.  As he came down Ron shot his hand into his throat.  Seizing the opportunity Ron grabbed the nearest free object, a chair, and broke it on the giants head.  He collapsed unconscious.

"That's all of them right?"  Ron asked, turning to the still tied up and gagged girl.  She nodded.  "Oh thank god."

**********

After checking on his sleeping daughter one more time Adrien Benoit enter his living room.  He sat in a chair across from Ron and the coffee table where the communicator was propped up with Wade's face on the screen.

"I'd like to thank you gentlemen again for saving my daughter.  I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her."

"It's no big deal."  Ron assured him.  "It's just what we do."

"Be that as it may, I have opened an offshore account for each of you with a hundred thousand dollars deposited."

Ron nearly choked on his coffee hearing that.  "I told you we don't want your money.  That's not what this is about."

"Ah, Ron.  Can I talk with you for a minute."  Came Wade's voice through the communicator.  Ron excused them and went to the other side of the room.

"What is it?"

"Well it's like this. I'm taking the money."

"What?!"  Ron nearly screamed.

For his part Wade met him gaze for gaze.  "Hey!  All those fancy toys of yours cost money to make!  This will keep me going for a while."

"That makes sense I guess.  It still doesn't sit right though."

"Then don't use yours."

"Whatever."

**********

It was late.  Real late.  And Bonnie was irritated.  Never a good combination.  Then again being woken up by your boyfriend at all hours to go somewhere and not knowing where would irritate just about anybody.

She was now being led up a stairwell in her dorm building wearing a pair of sweets and a tank top.  Ron had her keeping her eyes closed and she was getting more irritated with each step.  It might have something to do with the missed date the other night too if she was completely honest with herself.

"All right Stoppable!  Where the hell are we going at two in the morning!  Can I open my eyes yet?!"

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Whatever Bonnie was expecting when she open her eyes it wasn't this.  There on the rooftop of the dorm was a small table and two chairs.  The table had two place settings with a delicious looking meal lit by candlelight.  An ice bucket with a bottle of wine sat nearby.

"I know how much you wanted to go to that restaurant so I brought it to you."

Bonnie looked at the scene still stunned.  The amount of thought and work alone to pull this off blew her mind.  She was speechless.  This was better than some fancy restaurant any day.

She turned to Ron as he pressed play on a portable cd player and a slow song began to play.  He held his hand out to her.  "May I have this dance?"

Bonnie took his hand and they dance.  Right now, in this moment, they were completely content.  It felt so safe, so right.

It was a perfect night.  Not a cloud in the sky to block out the dazzling stars.  That didn't matter though.  It could have started to poor right then and it would still be a perfect night to them.


	7. Ticket to Heaven

Author's Note:  I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed.  It's good to know that there are people actually reading this.

All they gave me was this ticket to heaven

But that ticket to heaven said to lie in the bed that you make

Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything

I'm running from everything

I'm afraid it's a little too late

"Ticket to Heaven" by 3 Doors Down

Divided We Stand

Ron wasn't tired or exhausted.  No, they would have to invent a new word to even come close to what he felt.  Which was why he was now in the elevator when he usually took the stairs to Bonnie's floor.

He had promised to stop by after his latest mission.  And he had never broken a promise to her yet.  He wasn't about to start now.  He didn't even bother knocking as he got to her door.  Ron simply pulled out his spare key and opened it as quietly as he could.

She was sleeping soundly and looked absolutely angelic to him.  A glance at the alarm clock showed it to be six in the morning.  He sighed softly and decided to leave after all.  Bonnie didn't have any early classes today so she would actually be able to sleep in.

He was stopped by a soft voice muffled by a yawn as he got to the door.  "Ron?  Is that you?"

"Yah, it's me."  Ron assured her as he approached the bed.

Bonnie turned on the light next to her bed and gasped when she saw Ron.  He had been going on missions non-stop for the last month.  More than he and Kim used to get in two, maybe even closer to three.  It was starting to take its toll and Ron knew he felt about ready to drop.  Apparently he looked it too.

She didn't say anything about it though, she already knew all about it.  Bonnie just lifted the covers and slid over.  Her exhausted boyfriend was barely able to crawl in at this point.

When she leaned over him to turn out the light she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  "Just rest, you need it.  I love you."

Ron didn't here her though.  He was already asleep.

**********

Will Du walked through the corridors at an even speed.  His face showed no sign of any emotion.  Then again, neutral seemed to be the only expression he had.  The halls were practically empty and despite appearances the agent was enjoying the quiet.

A quiet that was abruptly ended when he reached an intersection and was knocked down by a red and blue blur.  Fighting the instinct to retaliate he looked to see who his attacker was.

"You seem to be in a hurry Agent Possible."  He said as they picked themselves off the floor.

"Ah yah, sorry about that Will. And you can call me Kim you know?"

"Very well Kimberly."  She just shook her head at him as they began down another corridor, apparently heading in the same direction.

"I just finished the last of my training."  Kim explained as they walked.  "Now that I have a little more time I'm going to go surprise my folks this afternoon."

Will didn't reply.  They walked in an uncomfortable silence for another minute or so.  Well, uncomfortable for Kim anyway.  It didn't seem to bother Will.

"Hey Will?  Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."  He said in a tone like he was of indulging a small child's whim.

"When I first came to Global Justice I was told that you didn't have to wait until you were eighteen to join because you were a special case.  What did they mean by that?"

Will suddenly stopped and looked at Kim as if he was debating something.  "I was raised by Global Justice.  My… parents were killed by terrorists when I was very young.  Chief Director Grissim took me in.  He was not exactly an attentive parent and often left me in the care of whatever agent he was upset with at the moment.  The ultimate insult, secret agent reduced to babysitting the bosses kid.

"The agents worked with me though, and I gained a great many skills in a short time.  Eventually I became so proficient that I began to do missions in an unofficial capacity.  I couldn't legally be put on the books until I was eighteen."

"Sounds like you've had it tough."

"I am fortunate to have be given the opportunities I have.  It is the only life I know and only life I wish to know."  With that Will turned and left down another corridor.

**********

Kim's family was definitely surprised when she showed up for dinner that night.  Happy, but surprised.  She had cancelled five weekend visits already.  They had barely seen her in the last month and a half.

Dinner was definitely something though.  The food was delicious.  The conversation was light.  The twins were aggravating.  It was just like old times in the Possible household.

After dinner they moved to the family room and sipped some hot coco.  The conversation seemed to get more serious as the more trivial topics were used up during dinner.  The topic turned to Global Justice and how Kim liked it there.  She told her parents that her training had just finished up today and that she would be around a little more now.

It was her mother who asked the question she was dreading though.  "So, how is Ron?"

"I… well… I don't really know."

"Come again?"  Came the confused question from her father.

"Well,"  Kim started looking decidedly uncomfortable.  "We haven't really seen much of each other since I started at GJ.  Either I'm training or on a mission or it's him who's off on a mission.  I'm kinda surprised he kept going without me."

"He's doing pretty well for himself from what I hear Kimmie Cup.  Very capable apparently."  Her dad added.

Kim looked down a little crestfallen.  "I know.  It's just… he never showed that he was this capable when he was with me."

"Well Kimmie."  Her mother said.  "Sometimes people have to be on their own to find out what they can really do.  Find their mark in the world.  That's all Ron's doing.  Trying to find his place."

"I know.  And I know I should be happy for him but it's hard.  We never get to see each other anymore.  With my GJ training done it should be a little easier, but we're both still really busy with classes and missions."

"Yah, and all the time he must be spending with his girlfriend can't help."  Tim chipped in.

Kim looked up quickly in surprise.  "Girlfriend?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No.  I'm sure he meant to though."  Kim's eyes got this far away look and it was clear she wasn't paying attention to her family anymore.  "Yah, he must have."

When Kim left that night Tim turned to his brother and gave a high five.  "Operation happily ever after is officially underway."

"Hoosha!"  Jim replied.

"Why did we pick such a lame name again?"

"Because 'operation break up Ron and his mystery girlfriend and then get Kim and Ron together' was too much of a mouthful."

"Oh ya, right."

**********

"Girl, I can't believe you're finally going to make it to a party!"  Monique exclaimed as she led Kim up to the frat house.  Booming music could already be heard and people were lingering around outside.  Some were making out.  Some were obviously drunk despite it still being early.  Some both.

Kim didn't notice any of this.  Her mind was still on the comment her brother had made the night before.  "You're sure Ron is supposed to be here."

"That's what he said."

"And you don't know who he's dating?"

"Sorry, it's a big campus.  Even I can't have all the gossip."  Monique said giving her friend a knowing grin.  "Why?  Jealous?"

"Pft.  No way."  Kim replied quickly.  "I just want to make sure she's… good enough for him.  Yah, that's t it."

"Sure, sure.  I believe you."  Came the sarcastic reply that was lost in the noise as they entered the house.

Kim immediately went up to people and asking if they had seen Ron.  In many cases having to describe him.  It didn't take long for her to be pointed to a room down the hall.  Now Kim should have known better and knocked but she didn't.  This was Ron after all, he wouldn't be doing anything at a party like this.  Right?

Kim froze as she opened the door, completely shocked.  It left as quickly as it came and she did something that few had ever witnessed with her.  She screamed and ran from the house.

Ron came out of the room seconds later pulling his pants up from around his ankles.  He was calling out to her, but she refused to stop.  He finally caught up with her on the outside and stepped in her path to stop her.  "Kim just wait!  Let me explain."

"No. No I can't take this!"  Kim exclaimed frantically.  "Not her.  I could have been able to handle you with anyone but that bitch!"

Ron faces contorted with anger at that comment.  "Did you ever think that this wasn't about you!?!  It's about me and her!  You don't know her like I do.  You have no right to judge me or her!"

His face softened a bit and he looked at her almost pleadingly.  "I've supported you in everything you have ever done.  Every guy you dated, even if I didn't like them.  I even supported you with GJ and you know how I feel about them.  Why can't you support me with this?  I love her, Kim.  I love Bonnie!"

"I can't."  She told him.  "I just can't"

Then she turned and ran.  As Ron watched her go he could have sworn he saw tears streaming down her face.


	8. Somewhere in Between

I can't be losing sleep  
over this, no I can't  
and now I cannot stop pacing  
give me a few hours  
I'll have this all sorted out  
if my mind would just stop racing 

cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
this cannot be happening 

this is over my head  
but underneath my feet  
cause by tomorrow morning  
I'll have this thing beat  
and everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy 

"Somewhere in Between" by Lifehouse

Divided We Stand

Kim didn't know what to do or what to think.  She had been confusion since graduation over her changing feelings for Ron.  On the one hand he was her friend and she didn't' want to lose that.  On the other they could have been so much more.  Now he was with Bonnie of all people.  It wasn't something that Kim could understand.

She made it home mostly on autopilot.  She went straight to her couch and sat hugging her knees to her chest.  The tear streaks could be seen on her face.  No tears though.  Those were used up on the run here.

That was how Monique found her when she arrived.  Kim didn't even acknowledge her as she came in the door that Kim hadn't even bothered to close all the way, let alone lock.  She just sat on the couch with her friend and waited until she was ready.

"Why?"  Kim asked after a few minutes, still not looking at Monique.  "Why her?  She tormented him for so long and now I'm supposed to believe they're in love?  Is he with her because she's pretty?  Because she's easy?"

"You know Ron's not like that Kim.  If he's with her it's not because of looks or sex.  It would have to be more than that."

Kim sighed and rested her head on her knees.  "I know Ron's not like that, but she is.  She hates me, always has.  This is jus the type of thing she would do to get to me."

"We have to believe that he would know the difference.  We're his friends and friends support each other.  Even if they think they're making a mistake."  Monique told her gently as she place a hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim had all she could take.  She hugged Monique, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.  "But why her.  I could have handled anyone but her.  Why couldn't it be…"

"You?"  Monique finished for her.

"I'm going to have to talk to him aren't I?"

"Tomorrow when you've both had time to think."

**********

"I can't believe her!"  Ron exclaimed while pacing the length of Bonnie's small dorm room.  Bonnie sat cross-legged on the bed listening to him rant.

"She's acting like this is about her!  Not everything revolves around the Great Kim Possible!"

He plopped heavily beside Bonnie and sighed.  "I know it wasn't exactly the most ideal way to find out about us, but she still had no business acting like she did.  I've found someone I love and who loves me.  Why can't she just be happy for me?"

"Look."  Bonnie said, lifting his head to face her.  "You know I'm definitely not a big fan of Kim's, but she probably just needs time to process things.  Finding out your best friend is sleeping with someone you've thought of as an enemy for so long has to be a shock.  She'll come around.  I know how much Kim's opinion means to you."

It was brief, but Ron still caught the flash in her eyes and the hitch in her voice.  "Hey, you're right.  Kim's opinion does matter to me.  But I can tell you with absolute certainty that her disapproval will not make me stop loving you.  If she can't accept that it's her problem."

She smiled at him and kissed him gently.  As they embraced she asked.  "Are you going to go find her and talk?"

"Tomorrow."  He said.  "Best to let things be tonight I think."

**********

Grissim again stood before a semicircle table and seven figures in the same darkened room as before.  The monitors behind them are again the only source of light.  In fact the only difference this time is Grissim himself.  Where as last time him was confident and certain as to the outcome this time he was nervous and wary.  He showed none of it of course.

"The Council is not pleased Grissim."  The first voice echoed throughout the room.

"You assured us that Ronald Stoppable was a non-factor.  'Completely inept' I believe were your own words."  A second added.

"His sudden surge of ability and drive was… unexpected.  None of our research indicated any such level of skill.  We simply underestimated him."  Grissim said calmly, choosing his words carefully.

"Underestimated him!"  A forth voice exclaimed.  "You assured us that with Kim Possible controllable you could complete your task and assure our objectives!  Now this boy is bringing order to our chaos!"

"He has been operating for less than two months and already he has stopped numerous high tech and chemical thefts, three kidnappings, one hostage situation and twelve take over the world plots.  At least.  He has been a very busy gnat.  Need I remind you that we influence much of the world's crime and profit greatly from it?"  Came a much more controlled fifth voice.

A sixth voice picked up from there.  "It may be necessary to terminate your contract."

Genuine fear entered Grissim's eyes.  Something very few have ever seen.  "NO!  I can still fix this!  I've already hired someone with a score to settle with Stoppable to handle the matter!"

"One last chance Grissim."  Spoke the final figure.  "Do not fail us."

**********

A black clad figure crept silently outside the temple hidden in a Tibetan mountain range.  The figure moved with purpose and grace, quickly making their way to the entrance.

Inside the large main room of the temple was its lone occupant.  He was almost impossibly old, with a long white beard.  The man sat in the dead centre of the room meditating, apparently oblivious to everything else.  Apparently, but not so.

"I have been waiting for you.  You've come to kill me yes?  I've already foreseen it."  The old man spoke quietly without bothering to open his eyes.

"My name is Caesar, Ancient One.  And yes, I have come to end your life."  The ninja's distorted voice echoed through the large empty room.

"Do you really think that mask fools me boy?"

"It fooled your precious Ronald."  Caesar spat while coming to a stop over the Ancient One.

"For now, but he will learn your identity and stop you soon enough."

"You've foreseen that too?"

The old man just smiled.  "He has a pure heart.  He was always better than you.  I don't need to foresee it, I feel it."

"Feel this old man!"  Caesar yelled as he brought his blade down.

As his life drain from him the Ancient One managed one final cry.  "Ronald!"

**********

Ron shot up from bed.  A cold sweat soaked his body and his breathing was heavy.  His sudden movement woke Bonnie beside him.  "What is it Ron?"

"Kim will have to wait.  I have to go to Tibet."


	9. One Step Closer

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

"One Step Closer" by Linkin Park

Divided We Stand

The temple was well hidden in the Tibetan mountain range.  Although it was large, very little of it could actually be seen from without.  The temple entrance was actually carved into the mountain and extended deep within it.  The location was remote and the climb treacherous.

Not that it bothered Ron any.  He had made this climb many times during training the four months he had stayed here.  He didn't even bother with a safety line, it would waste too many precious seconds.  Seconds that he couldn't afford to waste if this feeling in his gut was right.

As he reached the ledge housing the temple entrance he didn't even stop to catch his breath before running towards it.  Ron was exhausted for sure, but his worry pushed his body further than he normally could.

The main room of the temple was where his fears were confirmed.  As he approached the face down body of the Ancient One he slowed, reality finally catching up with him.  He turned the body over and nearly vomited when he saw the huge red gash in his friend and master's chest.  He settled for collapsing with tears.

**********

It took Ron awhile to compose himself, but once he did his face was sent with determination.  He immediately set out with preparing the body for burial.  As he did he forced himself to examine the wound in the hopes it would lead to some sort of clue.  It was obviously made by a blade, but not a traditional one.  There were marks that indicated that the blade would have been serrated.

He had to carry the Ancient One's body a little further up the mountain.  The place he had chosen to commit it was a spot that the Ancient One could often be found meditating.  It seemed only fitting that he be buried in one of his favourite spots.  It was actually a little bit in from it since he tended to meditate on a small edge that would have crumbled under the weight of a bigger man.  But it was as close as he could possible get.

When Ron finished burying the Ancient One he marked the gravesite with stones and began to meditate in the same spot as his former master.  It just barely held his weight.

**********FLASH**********

Ron didn't know what he was doing here as he struggled his way up the rock face.  It was odd really.  He had gone to the Yamanuchi school in Japan that summer just as he had been doing for years.  Then, just a day after arriving he felt an undeniable pull, like something was calling out to him.  Master Sensei had encouraged him to follow his instincts.  So here he was, climbing a mountain in Tibet with no clue why or what he would find.

He saw a ledge up ahead and he sighed in relief at finding a place to rest.  Pushing his already weary body he made his way there.  Ron nearly lost his grip in panic as he neared it and a wrinkled hand appeared before his face.  Looking up he saw the smiling face of an incredibly old man.  Seeing he was in no danger he took the offered hand.

"Welcome Ronald Stoppable."  The old man said.  "You are the first to arrive."

**********FLASH**********

Four men stood before the Ancient One in the large main room of the temple.  A large Russian man named Anton Ermakov stood at the far left of the group.  Beside him was an Asian man introduced as Kit Yun.  Ron stood warily next to him.  Rounding out the group was the reason for that wariness, Montgomery Fiske.  Better known as Monkey Fist.

"You must all be wondering why you are here."  The Ancient One said.  He wasn't asking though, he knew they were.  "You are here because I have summoned you here."

Seeing that they were about to interrupt he held out a hand.  "Before you protest just listen.  I am known as the Ancient One.  I am the current Guardian.  As such I safeguard a great secret of the mystic realm.  But I fear I am old.  One day another will need to take my place.

"I have foreseen that each of you has a great destiny ahead of you.  One of you will inherit the secrets.  Alas, which one of you even I cannot see.  So I have brought you all here to better prepare you for what your individual destinies have in store for you."

The group was silent for a long moment taking in what they had just been told.  They knew it was true.  They felt it in their guts.  It was the Russian who spoke first.  "When do we start?"

**********FLASH**********

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you of all people!  You'll probably try to kill me in my sleep!"  Ron exclaimed at his roommate for his stay here, Monkey Fist.

"You don't have to worry about that boy."  He told Ron calmly as he placed his duffle under his buck.  "It would interfere with the course of destiny if I understand correctly, and I do.  Besides, it's a matter of honour too."

Ron just stared at his arch foe confused.  "Come again."

"Although it pains me to admit it, you are as I, a Monkey Master.  If there really are any mystic secrets to be had then only a Monkey Master deserves to hold them!  With both of us here there is a 50/50 chance of that happening."

**********FLASH**********

"I'm done."  Ron said hitting the ground hard.  "You win the match."

His opponent didn't let up and Ron barely had time to roll out of the way as the bo staff came down towards his head.  Rolling and blocking was all he could do as the onslaught of staff and feet came flying at him.  Finally he saw his chance and launched a both feet into his opponents gut throwing them backwards.

Ron's attacker was on their feet just as fast as he was and charged with fury in his eyes.

"That's enough Kit.  The match is over."  Came the gentle, yet firm voice of the Ancient One.  With one last glare Kit turned and left the training room.

**********FLASH**********

"I'm not sure I could handle it.  Being able to see glimpses of the future like you do."  Ron said as he and the Ancient One walked deep into the forest.

"It can be difficult at times yes.  The first thing I saw when I reached this level of mental and spiritual clarity was my own death.  But there are times, like with the four of you, that I am allowed to help guide destiny.  I take great pride in that."

"If you saw your death couldn't you just change it so it didn't happen?"  Ron asked.

The Ancient One laughed.  "I am an old man Ronald, my time is due.  But yes, it is still a temptation.  I will not succumb to it though.  Sometimes difficult choices must be made.  You may not like them, but you still have to make them.  If it is my fate to die I will accept it."

A sigh escaped Ron's lips as he lowered his head.  "So whatever we do is already written?  Fate has already decided what choices I will make."

"Not quite.  Destiny can only lay the path before you.  It is up to you to walk it.  Or to walk off the path and create your own.  The choices are yours to make, destiny is more of a guideline really.  Remember that Ronald, because you will certainly have to make hard choices in your life."

**********

Ron stood from his meditation and looked out from the mountain.  As far as the eye could see was land untouched by modern machination.  The red and orange hues from the sunset only added to the mysticism and beauty of the sight.  No wonder the Ancient One liked this spot Ron thought to himself.

With a sigh he pulled out his communicator.  He had been gone for three days and should probably tell someone he was all right.  As he switched it on Wade's face filled the small screen.

"Ron!"  He exclaimed.  "I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"What's wrong Wade?"

"Not sure."  The super genius admitted.  "Just got an email from somebody named Yori.  All it said was for you to get to Japan quick."

"Get me a ride Wade."  Ron said without a second though.  If Yori was calling him it had to be important.

********** 

As soon as Ron got to the Yamanuchi school he was immediately ushered into a small room in the back.  The private room of Master Sensei.  The Master lay on a cot in the corner looking deathly pale.  His bare chest had a large bandage on it.

Ron was immediately by his side, a worried expression on his face.  "Master Sensei!"

"I will live Ronald."  He said weakly.  "But I must ask you, is the Ancient One truly dead?"

The expression on Ron's face was answer enough.  "I see.  He said it was so."

"Who?"  Ron asked.  "The one who did this to you?"

"Yes.  He appeared while I was alone in the courtyard.  I fought him off as best I could, but he finally managed to slash my chest.  Some of the students heard the commotion and came to help.  The attacker fled soon after."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, he wore a mask of metal and disguised his voice."

"Caesar!"  Ron spat.

"You know of him?  Good.  I wish for you to find him.  We know he has already fled Japan.  He seems to be killing masters.  You have to stop him."  Master Sensei told Ron weakly, yet with a confidence that shone through.  He knew Ron could do it even when masters could not.

"He dropped this during his escape.  It may help."  He said as he handed Ron an object.  The blade Caesar had used.  A serrated blade.

**********

Ron had Wade working double time for anything on Caesar as he headed back to Upperton.  He wasn't staying though.  Just long enough to talk to Bonnie and grab a much larger supply of clothes and equipment.  He didn't plan on coming back until he had dealt with Caesar.

Funny thing about plans though, they tend to change quickly.

As Ron departed the ride used for the last leg of his trip home, another helicopter, he noticed two Global Justice agents approaching him.  At first he thought they might have somehow found out about Caesar and had some information to offer.  That was until one levelled his sidearm at him and the other spoke.

"Ronald Stoppable.  You are under arrest."


	10. Bound to Violence

Violence begets violence  
Pain begets pain  
Haunted by a dying hope  
Subconsciously needing the agony  
  
When will you face this?  
Why do you run?  
How will you ever heal  
If you've lost the ability to feel?  
  
Bound to violence  
Gagged by pain  
Drowned in self-regret  
This grief is the sentence you face

"Bound to Violence" by Hatebreed

Divided We Stand

"Ronald Stoppable.  You are under arrest."

Ron slowly put his bag down and raised his hands.  He looked at the duo of approaching agents, confusion clearly written on his face.  "Come again?  What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with us Stoppable!"  The one with the gun spat.  "You killed the British diplomat visiting Kyoto, Japan.  Along with a pair of Global Justice agents!  Friends of mine!  I swear I should just pop one in you and say you resisted!"

"Calm down Dan."  The other agent said as he cuffed one of Ron's wrists and brought the other behind his back to do the same.  "Our job is to bring him in.  Leave personal feelings at the door."

"I didn't kill anyone!"  Ron exclaimed disbelievingly.

Dan just sneered at him.  "We got the whole thing on tape you sick fuck!"

Ron's eyes widened as the pieces began to fall into place.  The murder of the Ancient One, the attack on Master Sensei, they weren't about killing masters.  It was about hurting Ron.  And getting him to Japan where conveniently a murder took place.  Apparently committed by someone who looked like him or could alter tapes.

He must have been pissing somebody off recently Ron figured.  It was an awful lot of trouble to go through to get him out of the way.  But why, and who?  He couldn't answer that from jail that's for sure.

"I'm sorry."

Before either agent could comment Ron lashed out and kicked the gun from Dan's hand.  As his leg came back down he spun and took the other agent's feet out from under him.  Continuing the spinning motion Ron rose with a kick that connected with Dan's temple.  He dropped like a stone.

As the second agent picked himself up Ron jumped and brought his cuffed hands to his front.  Before the agent could attack Ron wrapped his hands around his head with the cuff chain cutting into his throat.  In short order the agent passed out and Ron let go before causing any permanent damage.

He scanned the area for any other Global Justice agents.  Seeing none he searched the downed agents pockets to get the handcuff keys.  He rubbed his wrist for a brief moment as he finally got the metal off.

Without looking back Ron took off down the darkened streets of Upperton.  Leaving the agents where they dropped.

It was only a couple minutes later when Agent Will Du came upon them.  He simply shook his head and sighed exasperatedly.  Pulling out a cell phone he dialled a number long since memorized.

"It's me."

Pause.

"No sir, Stoppable appears to have taken down Agents Paulson and Castle."

Pause.

"Long gone by now sir."

Pause.

"No sir.  They're unconscious, but still alive."

Pause.

"Yes sir.  I understand.  I'll do so immediately."

The two downed agents began to stir as Will picked up Agent Dan Castle's fallen sidearm.

"We lost him sir."  Agent Paulson managed to slur out.

"I know."  The next sound to be heard was two gunshots ringing through the night.  As Will walked up to the bodies he tossed the pistol in a nearby dumpster.  He ran his hand over the palm of the one that touched the gun and pulled off a rubbery substance.  That was quickly shoved into his pocket.  

He grabbed his radio and spoke in a rattled voice.  "Two agents down!  I repeat!  Two agents down!  Suspect is to be considered armed and dangerous!"

**********

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing as she sat in the briefing room with the rest of her teammates.  She had just been told that her best friend in the world had killed five people.  One diplomat and four Global Justice agents.

No way, not the Ron she knew.  He'd change for sure, but not that much.  He wasn't capable of cold-blooded murder.  But the evidence was stacking up against him.

They had a videotape of him committing the first three murders and his fingerprints at the scene.  The murder weapon, a serrated blade about a foot long, was found in the bag he dropped at the scene of the second set of murders.  The gun used for those was found in a nearby dumpster.  His fingerprints were on both weapons.  It didn't look good.

A comment from one of her teammates brought her mind back to the briefing.

"I think Stoppable's going to have a little accident when I find him."  He declared, more than a few others nodded at the statement.

"Simmons!"  Their team leader Agent McCarthy barked warningly.  "We're Global Justice not Global Vengeance!  We will do everything possible to take the subject alive.  If it comes to it, lethal force is authorized.  But I swear to god if you kill anyone in cold blood you'll answer to me!  I'm angry too, but if we gave into vengeance we would be no better than those we fight.  Is that understood?"

The agents all nodded.  Albeit reluctantly in most cases.  "Good, now does anybody have any ideas on how to find our young Mr. Stoppable?"

"Wade had him microchip."  The words were out of Kim's mouth before she even realised it.  The guilt hit her as soon as she did though.  It just slipped out but that didn't change anything.  She had just betrayed her best friend.  Life sucks.

Agent McCarthy didn't seem to notice her dilemma though.  He just turned to one of the other agents.  "Find the frequency.  The rest of you gear up and be ready to move."

Kim didn't want to go on this mission.  Not if it was Ron she was up against.  But she had to.  True or not, these people had lost four agents and friends.  They wanted blood.  She couldn't let that happen.

**********

It didn't take long for them to find the right frequency and get moving.  The signal was coming from an old abandoned warehouse by the Upperton docks.

To Kim something seemed off immediately.  She pushed the thought aside and followed her orders.  They split into four two-agent teams and were to move in and search the large building for the subject.  Ron.

They moved swiftly and silently and met in the main room having found nothing.  All that was left to check was a small office in the back.  One agent opened the door as others trained their weapons through the opening.  It was for not though, there was nobody in there.

All they found was a set of bloody surgical tools and a tray with a pool of blood.  A blinking light was coming from the pool.  The tracking chip.  Next to the tray was a note.

I may not have done it,

but I still can't make it that easy.

Ron


	11. Masterpiece Conspiracy

Evil eyes behind their smiles  
You swallow it up when sincerity lies  
Lock me up, label me "dangerous" files  
Fear of the unknown, so scared of my style  
Alert the press and address the states of emergency  
We the crew you love to hate  
First mistake, you were never ready  
Dance with the dead, better be ten times more deadly  
This is me, I'm always the same  
Virus in the system, crash the mainframe  
Uprise, now fall in line  
Roll with the pack or get left behind

"Masterpiece Conspiracy" by P.O.D.

Divided We Stand

It's been two days and Global Justice still had no clues on Ron's location. Apparently spending so many years chasing criminals gave him a good idea of what they were doing wrong. That only made the more volatile agents angrier.

Not that Kim could do anything to try and calm them down if they found him right now. She had been dismissed the day before while they questioned a possible co-conspirator.

"Heard anything about Wade?" Monique asked as the two waited in the long line at Gary's Diner. They were getting take out and then heading back to Kim's.

Kim sighed in response. "No. They won't let me see him. They say it's a conflict of interest."

"They had no problem sending you after Ron." Her friend pointed out.

"I think that was more about making sure the other agents didn't kill him in cold blood. They were… are really angry."

"You don't think he really did it do you?" Monique asked looking at Kim expectantly.

Kim looked at the floor, not being able to meet her eyes. "I just don't know Monique. I don't want to, but they have so much evidence against him. It's almost undeniable at this point. I don't want to think it, but it looks like he really did."

Monique didn't even have a chance to say anything as the sound of skin hitting skin rang out. Kim was nearly knocked off her feet by the hard slap. She could only stare in shock at her attacker.

"You selfish bitch!" Bonnie screamed angrier than Kim had ever seen her. She'd been in line a few people behind Kim and Monique and had heard the whole thing.

"Bonnie I…" Kim started. Bonnie just glared and cut her off.

"Don't! I'm talking now and you will listen!" She told Kim in a tone that brooked no arguments. "Tell me one time Ron hasn't been there for you when you needed him! You can't can you? Because there isn't one! He has always been there for you! Now, when he needs you most you're going to abandon him and think he's capable of murder! I thought you were supposed to be his friend for crying out loud! I thought you cared for him! "

Bonnie continued to glare hatefully at the stunned Kim as she turned and headed for the door. "I guess I was wrong."

---------------

Lord Montgomery Fiske's castle was huge. Despite its size he was the lone occupant. Once he had a butler, Bates, but he had long since let the man go. There was simply no need for his services anymore. Fiske rarely spent time in his family home these days.

When he did he would often only use one room. The library that doubled as his study. It was in that very room that he first discovered the legends of the Monkey Master hidden among the scattered books. It was there where he was now, simply sitting in a chair staring at the fireplace. A glass of scotch was held in one of his hairy hands.

"You don't have to be so quiet Ronald." He said without even turning towards the entrance. "I already know you are there."

Ron stepped from he shadows and took a seat in the chair next to Fiske's. "That would be a whole lot creepier if I didn't know how you did it."

"Yes." Fiske said as he poured two more scotch and handed one to Ron. "It would appear sensing the monkey magic in us is a trait we both share."

A companionable silence filled the room for a long time afterwards before Fiske spoke again. "If you're here than what I felt is true. The Ancient One is dead?"

"Yes. He was murdered. I buried his body in his favourite mediation spot." Both men touched a small silver ball that hung from their necks. They had all been given them when they had left the temple.

"I know I wasn't given his secrets. Neither has Anton, I spoke with him just yesterday."

"It wasn't me either." Ron said, answering the unasked question.

Fiske shook his head and sighed. "God I hope its not Kit. I'd rather the secrets died with the Master than have them in that man's hands!"

Ron simply nodded his agreement and downed the rest of his scotch. Fiske poured him another before changing the topic.

"So, I hear you've given up your foolish heroics and joined the side of villainy."

It was Ron's turn to shake his head and sigh. "I was framed."

"I thought as much." Fiske admitted. "And before you ask I don't know anything about it and you can't stay here. I have enough problems without Global Justice breaking down my door… again."

"It was worth a shot." Ron said as he downed his second drink and stood to leave. "Thanks anyway."

"Ron." Fiske called him back and handed him an envelope. "I have a remote base in Ireland. It's a warehouse like structure. Shear cliff rising from rocky waters surround it on three sides. Only one way in from the ground. It's yours."

As he watched Ron go Fiske thought back to what he had discovered while training under the Ancient One. That perhaps his destiny wasn't as great as he had once imagined. Perhaps his destiny was to aid one whose destiny was.

---------------

The black, unmarked Global Justice van moved swiftly through the darkened streets of Upperton. They were under orders to transfer the prisoner to a secure holding facility. To the guards it seemed a tad overkill for a kid in his mid teens, but they had seen stranger.

Wade sat rock still cuffed in the back of the van. He ran over scenario after scenario in his head, had been for since he was taken into custody. The super genius was no closer to any answers though. One minute Ron was coming back from visiting an injured friend in Japan and the next was a murderer on the run. With him as his accomplice as far a GJ was concerned.

As Wade ran through a list of who could pull something like this off the sound of breaking glass shattered his concentration. A gurgling sound could be heard coming from the driver and the guard in the passenger seat. They were both dead from the shuriken in their chests before the van swerved to the side and straight into a pole.

Smoke began to fill the interior as a small pellet was thrown through the broken glass. Before the guard in the back could regain his composure the door was sliced open and a throwing star sent sailing into his chest. The shuriken strike killed him before he hit the ground.

As the dust cleared Wade looked upon the attacker with terror in his eyes. The man was dressed completely in black and wore a smooth, featureless metal helmet.

"Wade Harris, my employer has need of you!" Came the distorted voice of Caesar.


	12. Won't Back Down

I know what darkness means  
(and the void you learned from me)  
The isolation steams  
(So I think it wants to bleed)  
The echoes in my brain  
(All the things you said to me)  
You took my everything  
Now I'm coming for you!  
  
I won't back down  
I will not fail  
I've come to bring you down  
I live again  
Things you did  
I've come to bring you down

"Won't Back Down" by Fuel

Divided We Stand

Caesar was fuming as he entered the large mansion without his usual care about silence. What was he fuming about? His latest contract. Kidnapping some teenager was truly a waste of his abilities as far as he was concerned. Even if said teenager was being guarded by three highly trained Global Justice agents. That was hardly a workout for someone of his abilities.

If the asshole that contracted him wasn't paying so well he'd have just cut all ties with him. Or maybe just settled for cutting him. Whatever works.

He was still fuming as he walked into the den intent on pouring himself a stiff drink. That plan changed as a lamp was turned on causing him to spin towards the source.

"Hello Caesar." Ron said calmly from the easy chair he was sitting in. "Or should I say hello Kit."

"So you finally figured it out?" Caesar laughed as he slowly took off the smooth black helmet he wore to reveal the face of Kit Yun. "It took you long enough! I thought I was going to have to take out an ad!"

"I suspected it was you. Right from that first fight at the chemical plant." Ron told him, a smirk playing on his lips. "The same cocky way of fighting you used was a dead giveaway. You always did have discipline issues."

"It was good enough to take you down." Kit spat.

Ron just laughed. "True, but I did make a fiery comeback. I always make a comeback."

"You always had the Ancient One to protect you! Well there's nobody to protect you now!"

"Yah well, you know what?" Ron asked as he stood up and casually cracked his back. "I understand why you attacked Master Sensei, you needed me in Japan to frame me. What I don't get is why you killed the Ancient One? At first I thought it was the mystic secrets, but you don't have them either do you?"

Kit faced contorted in shock for a brief moment as he and Ron began to circle each other. "You didn't receive them either!? I killed him for his secrets and received nothing! I thought it went to you. You were always his favourite!"

Again Ron laughed at his enemy. "You idiot! He never had the chance to pass them on. When the Ancient One died his secrets went with him!"

"So I assume you are here for revenge over your Masters?"

"That and information on whoever framed me. Of course I know I'll have to beat it out of you. So are we gonna keep yapping or are we gonna fight?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kit yelled as he and Ron charged each other.

They never got the chance to meet as loud bangs were heard as the outside doors were blown open. What seemed like only a split second later Global Justice Agents began to pile into the room through its two entranceways. Their weapons trained on the two wanted men.

"Freeze!" One of the agents yelled. "Hands behind your heads! On your knees!"

Kit and Ron stared at for a moment. In that instant a silent communication happened. They agreed on one thing. Later.

They ran past each other and charged into the two groups of agents like twin whirlwinds. Kit pulled twin daggers from his leg sheaths and began to slice his way through the agents. Ron pulled out a pair of nightsticks and began to beat any agent in his path senseless. Both made sure to stay in close quarters. As long as they were the agents would have a hard time using their guns. The risk of hitting a teammate being too high.

One agent appeared to be more stupid than the others though, or perhaps just lucky enough to get a clear shot. He was able to level his pistol at the side of Kit's head. He would never make such a move again as the dagger came up at an almost impossible speed and severed the agent's hand at the wrist.

Without missing a beat Kit spun and impaled another agent in the chest and sit another's throat. As the agents fell a hole appeared in the human barrier of agents. A hole Kit took advantage of as he vaulted over a fallen agent and took off down the hall and out the back door.

Ron, however, was having a more difficult time with his agents. It wasn't for any lack in skill. It was that he was trying to take them down without causing permanent damage. He kept reminding himself that they are the good guys, just a little misguided.

He winced as another agent went down under his assault. The sickening crack of his knee shattering from the nightstick blow rang in Ron's ears. Alright, he was pushed into a corner and decided to just settle on not killing anyone, injuries be damned.

Ron backed up panting as more agents entered the room. For a moment he just stared at them. One of them spoke up. "You're cornered, outnumbered and tired. Just give up!"

Looking at the large group of pissed of agents, one thought entered Ron's mind: to hell with this!

The agents could only stare in shock as he turned and jumped through the window. It was the ground floor so it wasn't a real fall involved, but it was just something they didn't expect. They quickly came out of their shock to see Ron pealing away on a black racing bike he had stashed outside the window earlier. It was in case he had to run from Kit, but this worked too.

Some of the agents took parting shots, most just saved their ammo. He was long gone.

---------------

Kit stopped to catch his breath a couple of blocks from his now former residence. He was pissed. Somebody was going to pay! And he knew just who to go after. Grissim! The bastard had double crossed him.

After resting against a wall for a couple minutes Kit pushed off and began walking down the dark alley. He was confident he had lost the Global Justice agents. Kit barely got two steps before two gunshots rang out and his knees were blown from under him. He cried out in pain and shock as he crumpled to the ground.

As he writhed there a figure stepped from the shadows into the moonlight. Kit managed to glare at the man. "Why"

"Because Mr. Yun, you are a liability, a loose end needing to be tied up. Grissim doesn't like loose ends. We knew that Stoppable would figure you out eventually. Two birds with one stone."

The man looked upon Kit and a slight grin played upon his lips. "I knew you would get by the agents though. Good survival instincts. But they weakened you. Made you easy pickings for me. Goodbye Mr. Yun."

With that he shot Kit in the chest and Will Du walked away.

---------------

Ron knew he should be getting as far away from hear as he could. It was the logical course of action. But suddenly he had felt a pull and found himself spinning the bike around and going in the exact opposite direction. He didn't know where he was going. Ron just let the pull and his instincts guide him.

When he came upon Kit laying in a pool of his own blood he even felt a pang of pity for the fool. Sighing he got off the bike and went towards the body. Maybe there were some clues on his person. As he reached towards the body one of Kit's hands shot up and grabbed his wrist.

His other hand shakily came up and placed something in Ron's own. The look in his eyes clearly said one thing. Get the bastard.

With that Kit 'Caesar' Yun died.


	13. Not About Us

It's not about us anymore  
It's all about the reasons  
That we think we're fighting for  
It's not about hate  
It's not about pain we always feel  
I know we have our problems  
But we're not the only ones  
It's not about you it's not about me  
It's not about anger  
It's more about the loneliness we feel  
  
It's not about us  
It's not about hate  
It's more about the loneliness we feel, can you feel it  
It's not about anger  
It's not about wanting  
I know we have our problems  
But we're not the only ones, we're not the only ones  
It's not about you, it's not about me...

"Not About Us" by Genesis

Divided We Stand

Wade awoke slowly and groaned. If his groan attracted any attention from the guards standing nearby they didn't show it. Taking a quick look around the room he found himself to be on a cot in the corner of some sort of lab.

"It's about time you woke up Mr. Harris. You were beginning to worry us. Sorry about the method, but we require your services." A man said as he entered the room and headed towards him. He was obviously unapologetic and immediately sent warning bells off in Wade's head. "My name is Mr. Grissim."

"What do you want with me?"

Grissim chuckled to himself. "Straight to the point, I like that. In that case I'll be straight to the point as well. The equipment my 'scientists' need to combine some specific chemicals safely simply doesn't exist. You're going to build something that can do it."

"There are plenty of people you could have gotten for that, so why me?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Grissim shook his head grinning. "You simply had the credentials and were convenient. And as an added bonus I was able to pin your miraculous escape from Global Justice custody on Stoppable. More fuel for the fire!"

Wade summoned up all the courage he could and looked the imposing man straight in the eyes. "I'll never help you!"

Grissim's grin changed slightly and a glint in his eyes came making him look even more sinister. "I was hoping you'd say that. Oh Amy!"

A woman was led over from the other side of the room by two guards. What little skin was exposed was covered in bruises and fresh scars. The obese woman had obviously lost a great deal of weight recently. She looked at the floor, completely broken.

"Just do what he asks. Don't end up like this." His fellow prisoner looked up at him pleadingly. She may be a villain, but at heart DNAmy didn't want to see people get hurt.

---------------

The large warehouse like complex was surround on three sides by shear cliff overlooking ocean. The sun was setting displaying a beautiful array of colours across the sky and reflected in the waters. A truly amazing sight from such a remote location.

Ron wasn't there to see it though. He was deep inside the complex in a windowless room hunched over a computer screen. Around his neck he hung a second silver ball identical to his own. One of the two things Kit had handed him. The other was a small key. There was something etched on it but was too wore to read.

That's why Ron was at this computer trying to enhance an image of the key. He may not be anywhere near Wade's level when it came to technology, but he had learned a thing or two living with the super genius.

Ron found it funny that he hadn't even had to buy the equipment for the hideout himself. For something Monkey Fist had built it was surprisingly high tech. As it turned out, Fiske made a great deal of money from building hideouts and either selling or leasing to other villains. An English lord as a businessman shouldn't have really surprised him, but Monkey Fist in super villain real estate was still an amusing thought.

The computer chimed signalling the end of the sequence. Ron couldn't suppress his grin as he read the inscription. It appears Kit had a sense of humour after all. The key was for a lock box in Caesars Palace Hotel in Las Vegas.

His amusement was short lived as he caught sight of one of the security monitor and saw a Global Justice agent outside. Where there was one there was bound to be more.

---------------

Kim didn't want to be here. She shouldn't be here. All the years of friendship with Ron should have automatically got her off this mission. With the exception of the first time going after Ron it had. Unfortunately after the battle at that mercenary Caesar's mansion the choice had been taken from her. After the beating the agents received Kim was amazed that one of them was able to slip a tracer on Ron. He and Caesar had injured twenty-three agents and killed four. They were a little shorthanded.

That's how she found herself walking down one of this complexes hallways with Will Du. They were part of a twelve man team that had split into groups of two and searching the complex. The two soon came to a large room in the centre of the building with computer equipment and security monitors set up in a corner.

Just as Kim stepped through the doorway she caught sight of Ron. She barely had time to register it before he slammed his fist on a large red button on the wall. All the doorways to the room suddenly sealed shut, cutting off Will who was only a few steps behind her.

"Hey Kim." Ron said calmly as he walked to the centre of the room.

"Ron, please just give yourself up! They might go easier on you if you do!" Kim said pleadingly.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Ron exclaimed as he walked closer to Kim, stopping at an arms length. "I didn't kill anybody!"

"I saw the tapes Ron! They have your fingerprints on the murder weapons! They have evidence Ron!"

"You think I did it." Ron said barely above a whisper, but still powerful enough for Kim to hear. He'd been hoping to reason with her, he certainly didn't expect this. "After all these years, all we've been through together you actually think I'm capable of cold blooded murder!"

"Just come quietly, please!" Kim tried again, tears welling in her eyes. "Don't do this to me."

Ron looked her straight in the eyes in a state of complete shock. "Don't do this to you! You're not the one on the run for things you didn't do! You're not the one who can't contact the people you care most about for fear of bringing them into this!

This isn't about you Kim! It's not even about me anymore! Something big is going down and I need to find out what. My gut tells me people could get hurt if this thing isn't stopped and I won't let that happen! I need to get out of here to do it."

"I don't want to fight you, don't make me." Kim said desperately.

Ron just looked at her coldly. "You knew it would come to this before you walked through the door."

Almost as one Ron's fist and Kim's leg shot out. Both were able to block the attacks and began to exchange blows more feverishly. It was more one sided though as Kim stayed more on the defensive. That would be a mistake. With blinding speed Ron's fist shot up and caught Kim with an uppercut that lifted her off the ground and dropped her straight on her back.

Kim slowly shook off the dizziness and began to sit up. She winced and touched her lip. She looked at the blood on her hand in disbelief.

"I'm not gonna hold back on you Kim." Ron told her from few feet away. "This is bigger than us. So either fight or get outta my way!"

She didn't get the chance to choose as a gunshot rang out and Ron flew backwards. He rolled with the momentum and landed in a crouch clutching his wounded shoulder. Will Du stood in the pried open doorway, pistol drawn and levelled at Ron.

Ron didn't let the pain stop him though. He sprung up into a run as Will unloaded the rest of his clip. Most just missed him, but he felt one just barely graze the side of his head. He didn't stop despite the pain and barrelled into the small office that was part of the large room.

Will calmly walked forward replacing his clip as he went. There was no need to hurry. Stoppable himself had sealed all the room's exits and now cornered himself in the small office. He grinned. Too easy.

The grin was wiped off his face when he entered the room and found it empty.

---------------

A section of grass suddenly came apart from the ground to reveal a tunnel. Ron painfully pulled himself up the rest of the way with his one good arm. He was glad Fiske had installed an escape tunnel in the office, Ron wasn't stupid enough to lock himself in a room with no way out after all.

He also made sure he had an escape plan when he came here and had purchase something just for the occasion. The money that Mr. Benoit had put in the offshore account for saving his daughter was coming in useful after all.

Ron grinned as he came to the green tarp at the cliffs edge. The grin disappeared as he pulled the tarp off to reveal his new hang glider's wings shredded. Worse than that were the two Global Justice agents with their weapons trained on him.

Looking back he saw the other ten quickly coming up to him. All trained their weapons on him with the exception of Kim.

"There's nowhere left to run!" Agent McCarthy yelled. "Just give yourself up Mr. Stoppable!"

Ron locked eyes with Kim. Both could see the same thing in the other. Fear.

"Wrong!" Was all Ron said as he turned and jumped off the cliff.


	14. Lucky

I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show me the way

Until you saw a part of me that nobody else could see and my life hasn't been the same…

You make me feel lucky as can be…

"Lucky" by Hoobastank

Divided We Stand

"Holy shit!"  Sanchez exclaimed.  "The crazy son of a bitch jumped!"

Agent McCarthy turned to one of the other agents after peering over the cliff.  "Get a search team down there.  There's no way he could have survived that fall.  Find the body before it drifts out to sea."

The other agents dispersed as they went about their assigned tasks.  Kim just stood at the cliff's edge and stared.  She stared in horror at the waters below.  Waters that were once a beautiful blue now being invaded by a sea of crimson.

--------------------

"Dr. Director!"

She cringed briefly as she heard her name over the intercom.  Not that she didn't expect this.  Grissim had been practically obsessive about the case she had just closed a couple of hours ago.

"My office!  Now!"

She made her way up the catwalk to his office that resided above ops with a practiced look of calm indifference.  As Dr. Director entered the office she sat in the seat across from him at his gesture.

"I want an explanation."  He demanded.

"To what Sir?"  She knew of course, but Grissim had been such a pain as late that she wasn't inclined to make anything easy for him.

"You know damn well I'm talking about the Stoppable case!"

"It's been six months, Sir."  She explained.  "If he survived Ireland we would have found some trace of him by now."

"We never found the body."  Grissim pointed out.

"Most likely taken by the current.  With all those rocks it would have been a million to one chance he survived the fall.  And that's not an exaggeration, we ran the numbers."

Dr. Director met his eyes before continuing.  "And even if he miraculously did survive the fall he wasn't swimming anywhere.  Not with the bullet Agent Du put through his shoulder.  He's dead, Sir."

Grissim stood and turned his back to her as he looked out his window overlooking ops.  "You know as well as I do that ghosts have a habit of coming back to haunt you in this business, Betty.  Until I see the body myself the case stays open."

--------------------

Kim and Monique sat in the quiet of the Upperton University library.  The fact is they wouldn't exactly be chatting non-stop even if they weren't in a library.  Not like they used to anyways.  Sure they would put on the pretence that everything was normal, but it hadn't been normal for a long time now.

Ever since Ron's death six months ago to be more precise.  It had impacted both of them a great deal.  Though he had been more Kim's friend than Monique's she still missed him dearly.  She even missed his stupid jokes.  They always made her laugh.  She didn't laugh nearly as much anymore.

Kim didn't laugh at all.  She had been withdrawing more and more from the world around her.  The guilt over her part in the mission eating away at her.  The image of the hurt in his eyes when he realized she even considered that he might be guilty was burned into her mind forever.  Bonnie was right when she told her he was always there for her.  More importantly Bonnie was right when she said she was never there for him.  He was her best friend and she wasn't even a good friend in return.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Bonnie?"

Kim glanced over to see Tara and a group of Upperton U cheerleaders a few tables away.  Bonnie's name had caught her attention since she was a little worried about her.  After hearing about Ron's death Bonnie had been shattered.  She walked around dishevelled and in a daze, when she even bothered to leave her room at all.  Despite what Kim had thought it seemed like she really did love him.

"Not a thing."  Tara told the inquiring cheerleader.

"I still don't believe she just took off like that!"  Another chimed in.

Tara shook her head at the girl.  "I'm not.  She was broken after what happened to Ron.  I'm actually surprised she stuck it out here the four months that she did."

"Do you think he really did any of those things they say he did on the news?"  Asked the first cheerleader.

Tara shook her head again.  She waved her hand dismissively and gave a little chuckle.  "Ron?  No way!  He was a sweetie.  There's just no way."

Kim tuned out the rest of the conversation as another wave of guilt hit her.

--------------------

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker."  The manager greeted as they made their way through the lobby.  "I hope you enjoyed your stay at Caesar's Palace.  You're welcome back anytime."

In truth he was glad to see them go and hoped they would never return.  True they had rented one of the more expensive rooms for two months and were extremely generous tippers, but they did it with the casino's money.  The first day they were there they won the jackpot on the slots, but that was just the beginning.

The brown haired man, Peter was his name, was pretty much a mainstay at the poker tables.  He had started small at the low bet tables, but quickly moved up through to tables with a quarter million buy in.  Worse thing was he rarely lost and as far as the casino could tell it was all on the up and up.  He didn't cheat, he was just good.

The man was smart though and played at several casinos owned by different people.  Moving on to another casino as soon as he began to really rack in the doe so as not to draw enough attention as to cause any of the casinos more seedy connections to try anything.  He had won so much that he didn't even flinch when his wife, a beautiful red head named Mary Jane, threw away over a hundred grand on the roulette tables.

"I know you don't mean a word of the George."  Peter told him as he walked out the door to where the valet brought out his cherry red mustang convertible.  "And don't worry.  If we're ever in Vegas again we'll avoid your place as a courtesy."

Without looking back at the manager Peter opened the car door for his wife to climb in.  Closing the door behind her he jogged over to the driver's side and vaulted over the door and into the seat.

Once they were on the highway Mary Jane took off her red wig and shook her brown hair in the wind.  "Only you would choose an alias from a comic book Ron!"

"Hey!  Spiderman was the original misunderstood good guy.  I can relate."  Ron told her as he ran a hand through his dyed brown hair.

An uncomfortable silence reigned for a few minutes before she spoke.  It was barely above a whisper but Ron was still able to catch it despite the wind.  "Ron?"

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"Don't ever wait so long to let me know you're alive again."  She told him through a wavering voice.

"I had to make sure it was safe before I contacted you.  For both of us.  I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

Bonnie hugged herself as tears began to roll down her face.  "It's just… I thought you were gone.  It hurt so much!  I didn't know what to do."

Ron took one hand off the wheel and put an arm around her.  "I know.  I never wanted to hurt you.  I love you too much for that."

"I love you too."


	15. The End Has Come

Took from me all that I had  
With my soul and spirit dead  
Killing everything in me  
What is one use to be free  
  
Now to drive away the pain  
I'll destroy all I distain  
I'll become what I despise  
Living someone elses life  
  
(Don't ever back down)  
  
Don't ever back down  
Don't ever turn around  
My end has come  
So now I come for you

"The End Has Come" by Ben Moody

Divided We Stand

Ron pulled the mustang to a stop outside a storage unit in a small town about an hour outside Middleton. He left the sports car running as he got out and Bonnie slid into the driver's seat.

"You don't have to do this." She told him. "You could just get back into the car and we can drive. Go somewhere. Anywhere. It doesn't matter, we'd be together."

He sighed as he looked back at her. "You saw the files Bonnie. Someone has to stop this Grissim guy."

"And that has to be you." It wasn't spoken as a question. She said it in a small voice, resigning to the fact.

"Even with the files nobody would believe me. So yeah, it has to be me." Ron told her as he cupped her cheek. "But I am coming back. I promise."

"Just be careful."

He grinned at her. "Don't worry I have a plan."

She grinned back. "I repeat. Just be careful."

"I promise. I love you." He said as he kissed her softly.

"I love you too." With that Bonnie drove away, heading to a flat in New York Ron had set up for her. She'd wait there until she heard from him.

As he walked towards the storage unit Ron picked up the bag he had taken with him. In it were the files he had retrieved from Caesar's lock box at the Caesar's Palace Hotel and Casino. A few other special items were in it as well.

Opening the door to unit 27 Ron couldn't help but grin as he looked at the equipment within. He was thanking his lucky stars that he and Wade had started setting these up. It stood to reason that Ron couldn't have the equipment he would need for missions on him all the time. They had decided to set up non-traceable lockers like this one all over the country. It made things a lot easier for them especially when going right from one mission to another that required different equipment. They had thirteen set up before this whole mess started.

Seeing all the equipment he would need was here and in working order he took the 'special' items out of his bag and began to make the other components for his plan.

---------------

It had been a boring day in the Global Justice operations room and it was looking to be a boring night. Some of the more diligent tech agents were using the time to get ahead on some of the code work. Others actually had a game of cards going. Normally Dr. Director would have reamed them for it but tonight she was tempted to join in herself. There was usually at least _something_ going on.

Suddenly the large main screen came to life and cards flew every which way as the agents were startled. A young man walked into view of the camera he had obviously been setting up. Despite the brown hair Dr. Director recognized him.

"For those of you who don't know my name is Ron Stoppable. Global Justice has falsely accused me of a series of crimes. Murders to be more specific. More importantly you have tried to kill me several times already and saying I'm pissed about it would be an understatement. Seeing as it doesn't appear to matter if I'm guilty or not I'm going to take the kid gloves off."

Ron gestured to a disturbingly familiar device beside him. "This is a nuclear weapon. I could have bought three at a discount but one's plenty."

Gesturing behind him Ron continued. "This is a missile. Put them together and… well you get the picture. In a few hours somebody is going to die. And bye somebody I mean you. Have a nice night."

As the screen went blank Dr. Director cursed. "Shit. I hate it when Grissim is right."

---------------

As the signal ended Ron deflated the balloon made to look like a warhead and kicked over the cardboard cutout of a missile. "I said it to Gill and I'll say it again 'arts and crafts is my element'."

Ron was glad Wade had given him a few hacking lessons and, let's face it, gave him a few idiot proof programs to help him out. Not that it would matter. Ron was still no Wade and Global Justice would figure out where the signal came from soon anyway. Of course that was what he wanted. That was why he broadcast from on top of the warehouse he wanted them to go to.

It was a warehouse at the Lowerton docks. Ron had been waiting nearby four hours before he had even bothered to try and send the broadcast. He wanted to make sure that Grissim and Will Du were here. Make sure that the double agents were here before making a move.

Global Justice would try to call them of course, Grissim being one of the heads and Will being a senior agent. After pressing a few keys on the laptop with a small satellite dish attached it wouldn't do them any good. Ron had activated a program Wade had written to block transmissions. The people inside would know something was up if anyone tried to make a call, but it was better than Grissim knowing a Global Justice team was about to storm his lab.

Quickly and silently Ron made his way through the building. Caesar had blueprints with camera locations and guard roots and schedules among the files. Ron had memorized them. In short order he made it to his destination. There was only one guard in front of the door.

Sneaking up behind him Ron put him in a chokehold. Soon the guard blacked out and Ron searched him for keys. Grabbing them he unlocked the door and went back for the guard and tossed him inside.

"Please! I built it! No more please!" Pleaded a form curled into a fetal position in the corner.

Ron knelt in front of the boy and moved his hands away from his face. "It's alright Wade. It's me. It's Ron"

"Ron?" Wade questioned as he slowly looked up and saw his friend. "Ron!"

For the first time Ron got a good look at him. All of Wade's visible skin was covered in bruises and fresh scars. His left arm was in a makeshift sling. It looked like he made it himself from the cot that was in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry!" Wade cried suddenly with tears in his eyes. "I tried to hold out. I tried to be strong but I couldn't! I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not a spy! I'm not trained for this. I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Wade." Ron said as he held the crying boy. "I'm here now. I'm here to stop everything. He will never get to use the mutagen."

Wade pulled back and wiped his eyes. "You know?"

"That they were working on a mutagen to create super soldiers? Yah. I… found a file all about it. Terrorists with an army of super soldiers? Not good in my book."

Pulling them both to there feet Ron led them to the door. Wade limped and had to lean heavily on him. "C'mon. Let's get out of here. I've led GJ here. When they find this place they'll shut it down."

"Amy!" Wade cried and stopped as they made it into the hall.

"Come again?" The file hadn't mentioned her. But then again, Caesar didn't know who was working on the formula. He just knew that it was being made.

"DNAmy. Amy. They had her working on it too! We have to help her. She's across the hall."

Opening the door Wade indicated revealed the rather familiar form of DNAmy. She was also heavily scarred, but none were as recent as Wade's. At least she could still walk unaided.

She actually hugged Ron when she saw him, muttering repeated 'thank you's' into his shoulder. When he was finally able to disentangle her from him the three of them got back on their way. It was slow going as they traced a path Ron had cleared earlier.

Abruptly Ron stopped and shifted Wade to lean on Amy. "Take him and go. The path will be clear from here. Follow this hall to the end and take the stairs on the right to the roof. You should be safe their."

"Where are you going?" Wade asked.

"To get the mutagen." Ron said simply as he placed a taser in his hands. "Be careful."

"Be careful."

"Always."

"I'm serious Ron."

"So was I."

"…You scare me…."

---------------

Global Justice was moving towards the warehouse in force. No available agent was spared. Not when the stakes were this high. It had been considered to simply level the building with explosives, but that was quickly dismissed. Normally warheads could take some serious punishment and not go off. Unfortunately they had no idea what tampering Stoppable may have done to it.

This may even be a ruse. Sure it looked like he had tried to cover his tracks when they traced him and it was common knowledge that he wasn't a hacker, but something just didn't ring true. Stoppable had already proven himself a resourceful and capable opponent. Far more than they had given him credit for. After that disappearing act he pulled… well who knows.

Dr. Director cleared her head of those thoughts as the strike teams radioed in. She was leading this mission herself and now that everyone was in place it was time to give the order. "Do it."

---------------

"Shit!" Grissim cursed as a series of explosions rocked the building to its very foundations. Looking at a monitor he saw GJ agents charging inside from their homemade doors. "What the hell is going on?"

Will Du came up beside him. "I don't know sir. We should have been informed of any Global Justice activity. I just don't know."

"I can tell you." A figure said as it disentangled itself from the shadows at the far side of the large lab.

In an instant all the guards in the room and Agent Du had weapons trained on the intruder.

"Stoppable!" Grissim hissed.

"In the flesh."

Recollecting himself Grissim motioned to his guards. "Du and I will take care of this. Go and help the others with our… guests."

The guards left making the large room feel so empty with just the three men occupying it. When he was only a few meters away from the other two Ron spoke. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

"I already have." Grissim stated calmly as he waved his hand towards a large case on a nearby table. Inside were several needles and small vials. All filled with a strange green liquid. "I already have the mutagen. It's going to net a pretty penny on the open market you know. And it will be easy enough to get away since I have a feeling their here for you not me. All I have to do is not be seen."

Ron grinned at him, ignoring the gun Will had pointing at his skull. "No. I was talking about framing me for murder. That kind of thing puts me in a bad mood."

"To be fair it was Mister Du here that did the killing. I just gave the order."

The grin on Ron's face still hadn't wavered and in truth it was beginning to piss Grissim off! It was like to dumb kid didn't know he was about to die. "It's time for this to end Mr. Stoppable!"

"I couldn't agree more."

"GRISSIM!" A voice called and the trio turned to see Dr. Director standing just inside the entranceway flanked by two GJ agents.

"Betty!" Grissim said in what sounded like a friendly tone. "Agent Du and I were able to get wind of what was going down and came to help. As you can see we were able to capture Stoppable."

"Save it!" She hissed as she pointed her pistol at him. "You and Du are under arrest!"

"Betty! What do you think you're doing."

"The right thing." Ron said as he took something out of his pocket. It was a GJ hand radio with the transmit button taped down. He had made sure Wade disabled the communications jam when he and Amy got up to the roof.

In an instant Will acted. He was the number one GJ agent for a reason. He was good, real good. Before they even registered what was happening the two agents by Dr. Director's sides were dead, perfectly aimed bullets knocking their heads back and sending grey matter out the other side.

Dr. Director herself was able to react a little faster and moved just enough for the first bullet to sail past her. The second managed to catch her in the chest. She hit the ground in a crumbled heap.

He didn't have a chance to enjoy his small victory though. The moment that last bullet had left the chamber Will felt a searing pain in his hand as the gun flew from his grasp. He turned just in time to perfectly introduce his face to Ron's incoming fist. Will reeled back from the force of the blow as it crushed his nose.

Surprisingly he managed to stay on his feet… for a whole second. A powerful kick to the sternum knocked him right off them and sent him skidding across the floor. A blow like that could have easily killed him if his attacker had chose. For the first time since meeting Ron Stoppable Will felt a wave of fear for him.

Hurried footsteps could be heard coming from the corridor that Dr. Director had come from. Quickly Grissim hit a button on one of the labs computer consoles. Large steel doors began to close at both entrances to the room.

Survival solely on his mind Will Du dove for the one closest to him, the one in the opposite direction Global Justice was coming. He just managed to make it through before doors reached the bottom as Kim dove through on the other side.

"Thanks for the idea kid!" Grissim mocked at Ron. "I liked the ones in your old hideout so much I had them installed here!"

Ron and Kim met each others gaze and a silent conversation flowed between them. Any differences, any hurt feelings they had would have to be sorted out later. It wasn't that none of that was important. Just the opposite in fact. It was just that they both had a level of professionalism and right now they had a psycho to stop. That takes presidency.

When they looked away both were confident that no matter what went down they would have each others backs. Even if they never spoke again later.

"It's over Grissim." Kim said calmly. "You're all alone now. There's no way you can beat the two of us."

Grissim just grin that evil smirk of his and shrugged off his coat. He may not be a young man anymore but looking at him in his muscle shirt one could easily see he was still a match for either of his young adversaries alone. Together, however, they would pose a problem. If he planned on fighting fair. "That's where you're wrong little girl."

Grabbing one of the needles from the case by his side Grissim injected himself with the mutagen. For a moment nothing happened, then he fell to the floor gasping for breath as his body began to convulse. His complexion seemed to pale slightly and his muscles bulged and grew. The convulsions stopped and slowly he stood. Grissim looked to be a couple inches taller and virtually all body fat gone leaving pure muscle in it's place.

"Things like this seem to happen a lot to us." Kim said offhandedly as she and Ron took in their opponent.

"Seems like every week." Was Ron's quipped as he launched himself at Grissim.

With an almost bored motion Grissim backhanded Ron sending him careening across the floor. A roundhouse later and Kim was on the ground next to him. "I think we need a new strategy."

"Double team."

"You read my mind."

Undeterred by how easily Grissim had tossed them around the two heroes pulled themselves to their feet. They attacked in cohort. They were a perfect complimentary to each other born from years of experience. Though Kim had done most of the fighting back then they were always on the same wavelength. The only difference was now they fought as equals.

Grissim block a kick Kim was sending towards his groin with the ease of experience and skill as much as his newfound strength and speed. Be that as it may blocking that attack had cost him. It caused a gap in his guard that Ron capitalized on before he could counterattack on Kim. The hard cross would have had any other man seeing stars, but not him, not now.

The fight continued on. Whenever Grissim thought he had an opening on one the other would appear from nowhere and attack. They worked in perfect tandem. One makes an opening the other uses it. One hits high while the other hits low.

It was a good strategy in a situation like this. Only one flaw in it; they were tiring, he wasn't. There attacks just weren't hurting this guy enough to do any real damage. They had to put a serious hurting on this guy and soon.

Grissim launched one of his powerful legs at Ron's chest. Ron let the blow graze him, twisting with it and trapping the foot to his chest. Before that motion was even finish Kim brought her leg around in a sweeping motion and took out Grissim's remaining leg. As the larger man fell Ron brought the trapped leg into a joint lock at the ankle. Grissim screamed in pain as the bone snapped.

A flurry of kicks rained down on fallen man in an attempt to keep the supercharged psycho down.

Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

Three ribs cracked.

Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

Two broken.

Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

A nose shattered. A jaw bruised.

Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

A groin searing in pain. That's enough of this.

As the next kicks came they were intercepted as large hands caught them. With a burst of drug and adrenaline boosted strength Grissim thew the two heroes with all his considerable might and sent them skidding to the other side of the room.

He crawled over to a nearby table using it to pull himself up, making sure to keep his weight on his good ankle. 'This can't be happening' was the thought running through his mind. He had decades of experience and was the best agent Global Justice had ever had before moving to his Chief Director position. The drug gave him a great deal of power and he had the skill to back it up and these… children by comparison… were defeating him. He had to do something. He needed more power.

Reaching onto the table Grissim grabbed the case with the mutagen. In quick succession he injected himself with all the needles and downed all the vials. Again he dropped to the floor, this time convulsing worse than before. Muscles bulged as they grew considerably. Doubling, even tripling in size. His clothes ripped as his body grew beyond their constraints.

As Grissim stood his body still convulsed occasionally as more of the drug made its way through his system. Drool and blood seeped from his mouth. His eyes no longer held any of the intelligence they previously had, only some primitive instinct and undiluted rage.

The room shuddered with each step this new creature took. If its ankle was still broken it either didn't feel the pain anymore or was simply beyond acknowledging it. Its hulking pale white form didn't slow it down any as the two heroes were barely able to dodge out of the way of it's powerful fists.

Both went to opposite sides. As they went Ron unsheathed his throwing daggers and Kim took out her GJ issue sidearm. Kim hesitated even as Ron let his blades lose, each one hitting home. The creature screamed in rage more than pain as it turned its full attention on him.

"Any time now Kim!" Ron screamed as he barely managed to avoid the massive limbs coming at him in quick succession. He pulled two of his blades out of the creature as he dodged. Fist wouldn't hurt this guy anymore and at least he could do some damage with these.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The pistol echoed loudly throughout the lab as it unleashed its deadly projectile and didn't stop until the entire clip was emptied. Unfortunately it wasn't deadly enough as the creature brushed Ron to the side and turned his now blood red back to him.

Kim stared wide eyed as the creature that used to be Grissim simply shrugged off the entire clip and turned to glare at her. Regaining some of her senses as the thing began to stalk over to her she reached for the extra clip. All she found was a ripped pocket.

Desperately jumping to the side as the creature attack Kim wasn't quite fast enough. It managed to lightly (relatively speaking) graze her side and send her sprawling painfully to the floor.

The creature came to a stop. It loomed over her like some vengeful god. It raised one massive foot like it was going to stomp her like a bug. It never got the chance.

Ron jumped onto the creatures back jamming his small daggers into its neck. It roared in pain and tried to throw the pest off but Ron held firm trying to cause as much harm as he could. Finally it managed to get a hold of him and toss Ron away head over heels. He landed painfully next to Kim.

The creature stood before them. Bleeding, yes. But it seemed more annoyed than hurt. The two young heroes looked at each other as it raised its arms. This was really the end. They both had so much they needed to say and put everything into one last look. I'm sorry.

Seconds passed and they still weren't paste. Not that they were complaining. Relieved but confused they looked up to find the creature convulsing again. Worse than before. The duo back pedalled out of the way as it fell.

There was a reason doses were carefully measured into those syringes. The human body could only take so much and now what used to be Grissim was paying the price. Blood poured out of its nose, mouth, ears, and eyes. The ground shuddered and the floor shattered from the force of the convulsions. Bones could be heard breaking and finally the spine snapped and the body went still.

The two heroes simply stared for a moment in disbelief. It was Ron who finally spoke up. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

As they stood up the pair was very nearly knocked back on their asses by an explosion. Global Justice agents began to pour through the new 'doorway'. Too little too late, but hey better late than never.

When Ron went to walk away Kim grabbed his arm. "Ron, we need to talk."

"Not now we don't." With that Ron made his way over to the GJ agents that were currently attending to a badly injured, but still alive, Dr. Director. As she watched him go keep realized something about their silent communication earlier. She may have been forgiven, but things were not forgotten.


	16. Undivided

One for love  
One for truth  
One for me, one for you  
Where we once were divided, now we stand united  
We stand as one... undivided.

"Undivided" by Bon Jovi

Divided We Stand

She waited nervously in a booth at the Middleton Buenos Nachos. Their booth to be precise. Or at least it used to be. Now it was neutral ground. A place to try and mend a broken friendship.

Ron was late. That was the thought going through her mind right now, only increasing her nervousness. On the one hand Ron was never the most punctual person, on the other he was never late for the important stuff.

What if he wasn't coming?

What if he thought their friendship was beyond repair?

What if he hated her?

What if….

"Kim."

She looked up to see Ron standing beside the booth holding a tray of food. An order for both of them. That had to be a good sign right?

_Or maybe he was just hungry and didn't want to be rude._

_Shut up subconscious_. Kim ordered mentally.

"Hey Ron. Are you going to sit down?" Kim asked when she noticed he was still standing.

Like he was waiting for her to ask he sat. Without a word he placed one of the meals in front of her and began to eat his own. An uncomfortable silence filled the booth as they sat and picked at their food. Finally Kim couldn't take it anymore.

"How… How's Wade?" She asked kicking herself for still avoiding the issue.

Ron swallowed that last of his naco before he responded. "As well as can be expected. He moved out of the apartment. Living upstairs with his parents now. He's still having nightmares about it. They can help him through it more than I can.

"I mean, I'm there for him and all that. It's just… he needs his family more right now. Besides, they're around more. I've started going on missions again. I don't think he's up to helping with that yet. Or maybe ever."

Kim looked down, ashamed that she hadn't realized just how badly her friend had been affected by his experience. She had a reason though. With this whole Grissim mess Global Justice was going through a huge shake down. She barely had time to sleep let alone check in on friends. Maybe things would settle down now that Dr. Director had Grissim's old job?

"Maybe I should go visit him tomorrow?"

When Ron looked at her he gave her his first sincere smile since he'd walked through the door. "I think he'd like that."

"Maybe I should make a point of being around more for my friends. All my friends."

"Me too."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Ron?" Kim asked after a moment as something just dawned on her.

"Yes?"

"If Wade moved out how are you going to afford the apartment?" Wade's parents would most likely give him a break for a month or two since he was Wade's friend, but eventually he would have to come up with some cash. She definite didn't want to see him on the street.

"I have some extra cash stored away for a rainy day." He told her leaving out just how substantial that extra was. "Besides I'm moving out. Bonnie and I are getting our own place."

"Oh." Was all that Kim could come up with at that moment.

"I know, you don't like her. You don't approve of our relationship."

"No. I don't." Kim said after thinking about it for a minute. "But I'm starting to see it. To understand what you see in her. She stuck with you through all of this. Which is a lot more than I thought she was capable of. She…"

"Loves me." Ron finished for her and Kim nodded. "And I love her."

The uncomfortable silence grabbed a hold of the booth again. Neither really knew what to say after that. No, that's not right. They knew what needed to be said just not how to say it.

"You hurt me you know?" Ron said suddenly.

Kim looked down, suddenly finding her empty tray to be real fascinating. "I know."

"How could you, of all people, believe I was capable of cold blooded murder?"

"Ron! I didn't want to! But they just had so much evidence. Video, fingerprints, witnesses, everything." Kim said looking pleadingly at him. "You would have thought the same thing faced with all of that.

"No!" Ron stated firmly. "No video, no witness, no evidence ever brought to me could convince me you were a murderer! I would have had to have been there. I would have had to see you do it with my own eyes before I would ever even consider it for fact!"

He spoke with such conviction that she had no doubt of his words. She fought the tears threatening her eyes, but he could see them easily enough. It didn't change what had to be said.

"I don't know if I'll ever really be able to trust you again." Ron said sadly.

"I just hope one day I earn it back." No longer fighting back the tears her look turned to one of determination. "No. One day I _will_ earn your trust. I promise."

Ron reached over and held one of her hands in his own. "This is a good start."

---------------

It was late in Middleton. Or early. Depends how you look at it since it was well past midnight and people would soon be awakening to their daily morning rituals. One young couple was wide awake already though.

The young man was leading a dark haired girl through Middleton Park. She was blindfolded and he was carefully leading her away from the public field to a more secluded wooded area.

"Ow!" The dark haired girl exclaimed as she nearly tripped over a fallen branch. "Ron where the hell are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see Bonnie." He told her.

"Alright, but is it much farther? If I'd know we were going for a hike I wouldn't have worn heels!"

"Almost there." Ron assured her. "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

The reply was immediate. "I do."

They walked and bantered for a few more minutes before Ron suddenly stopped them and took off Bonnie's blindfold. "We're here."

"Oh Ron!" Was all Bonnie could get out when she saw where they were.

They were standing in a small clearing surrounded by woods on three sides. Before them was Lake Middleton spreading as far out as the eye could see. It was a favourite place of Ron's growing up she knew. He came here to think and never told anyone about it, not even Kim.

Then he brought her here for their first date. A picnic lunch. They talked and laughed the whole afternoon and ended up having a picnic dinner there as well. Luckily Ron packed the lunch and they had no shortage of food.

It was where they shared their first kiss. Where they said their first 'I love you's'. Where they first… Well they had a lot of firsts there.

Ron broke her from her reverie as he took Bonnie's hand and led her to a small bench by the water. He had built and brought it there years earlier. They sat in relative silence enjoying each other's company. The only sound was the waves lazily crashing on the shore.

They watched as the sun began to rise. It was always so beautiful from here. Slowly the reds and oranges painted the sky and when they finally outweighed the dark of night Ron stood.

"Bonnie." Rod said nervously as he ran a hand through his still brown hair. "I need to ask you something."

Bonnie nodded curiously. Her eyes went wide as he dropped to one knee and took both her hands in his.

"Bonnie. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I love you more than I could every express. You're everything to me." He pulls a small velvet box from his pocket and opens it revealing a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she kissed him. The sunset was long forgotten.

---------------

Will Du stood before a semicircle shaped table. Seven imposing figures were seated, silhouetted by the wall of monitors behind them, the only light source in the room. Confidently he walked up to the table and placed a small vial of green liquid on the table.

"The mutagen as requested. I took the liberty of taking some in case Grissim's plan had fallen apart. Apparently it was a good move on my part."

"Indeed." One of the figures spoke. "You have done well to bring us the mutagen."

Bang!

Will wasn't sure which of the figures the shot came from and could only stare in shock as he fell painfully to his knees clutching his chest.

"However you have become a liability and liabilities need to be removed."

Before his body could even fall further to the ground a pair of guards had him. They carelessly drug the dead agent out of the room and closed the door.

"Was that really necessary?" One of the figures asked.

"He's a wanted criminal now. Having him connected to us would needlessly complicate things."

"Indeed." Another spoke. "Du and Grissim have served their purpose. They brought us the mutagen and all blame will be on them."

"It's a shame we had to lose control of Global Justice though." Contemplated one of the others.

They seemed to think on it for a moment before one voice the general opinion. "They are of no consequence. They don't know we exist let alone our plans. There is no way for them to stop us."

"Still with them, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable out there it may be wise to bump up the schedule."

"No need to rush things." Stated a figure that was speaking for the first time in this conversation. "I have a feeling Kimmie-Cub and Ronald will be kept busy enough as it is."

End

---------------

I'd just like to take a moment and say thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. 64 at the time of writing this. That's more than the rest of my stories combined!

Anyways, for those of you who are going 'what the hell kind of ending was that?' there is reason behind my madness. I am planning on writing a sequel.

"United We Fall"

The mysterious Council is preparing to make their move as Ron and Bonnie are busy planning their wedding. Monkey Fist and Anton (the fourth of the men train by the Ancient One) disappear. Caesar suddenly returns. But is it Kit back from supposed death or someone else?


End file.
